


Our paths will meet again

by niquess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean-Centric, Gen, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Raised Apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: Dean went missing when he was eight years old. John raised Sam alone, both believing Dean dead. Now, 18 years later, a new hunter with the name Dean Smith meets John and Sam, he too with a mission to kill the yellow eyed demon.





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first proper attempt at the long Supernatural fic! I would love all the comments and kudos you are willing to give! Please don't be shy to tell me what you think, and any feedback you have to make this fic better! 
> 
> I do not own these characters, but am merely using them for entertainment purposes.   
> I do not give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites by anyone without my expressed permission.

In the year of ’87 John took Sam and Dean to Georgia for a hunt. It was meant to be a standard salt and burn, estimated to take no more than a couple days. John knew exactly where the ghost was – in Atkinson County- and he had a rough idea of who the ghost was. So, John rented a motel room for a week, a small run-down room with two beds – one for him, one for the boys. As usual, he left Dean with a shotgun, and the mantra of “shoot first, ask questions later” and “protect Sammy.” Dean, the ever obedient and vigilant son would look at John with a raised eyebrow, silently communicating his thoughts: ‘of course’, ‘when have I ever not looked after Sammy’, ‘yes sir’. So, john left, a small drive into town to assume his role of FBI Agent and question the residents. It should’ve been a standard hunt. It wasn’t.

When john had gone to protect the residents from a tormenting ghost, his sons were in need of protection. With the money john had left, dean and Sam had gone shopping. They had, by Sam’s words, left the shopping centre when a bunch of older boys had eyed up their groceries with a gleeful look. The four large boys jumped on Sam’ and dean. With their quick reflexes, dean begun to kick and fight, pushing the boys off. He threw the bag to Sam, with the words “Go Sammy! Now! Get to our room, I’ll follow you!” Now Sam, not always obedient, in this instance did everything dean said. He trusted dean. So, Sam ran as fast as his young legs would let him, all the way to the motel room, and locked himself in. there he sat, waiting for dean. Dean never came back.

When john arrived, he entered the room to see Sam curled in a ball, tears streaming down his little face.

“Sam! Sammy! What’s wrong?” he yelled, dropping to his knees and shaking Sam’s little frame.

“D-D-DEAN!” Sammy wailed, looking up at john with big weeping eyes. Then john froze. _Dean_. Where was dean?

“Sammy, where’s your brother? Where’s dean? Where’s my son?” his voice broke, heart frozen at the thought of no dean.

“Dean told me- told me to come here! Some boys attacked him!” he cried, his sobs growing louder as he spoke.

“ _where?!_ ” John yelled. “where is he Sammy?”

“I don’t know!” Sam cried. John took slow breaths, trying to calm his anger and thumping heart.

“where was he last Sammy?” he asked in a gentler tone, taking his son in his arms.

“the- the supermarket. I saw him there”

“when Sammy? When? How long ago?”

“I- I don’t know. It was still bright out.” Johns heart sank. It was near eleven in the night, and dean had gone missing hours ago? Hours. His son could be – no. no, dean was strong. He wouldn’t.

“c’mon! Get up Sammy, we’re going to find him! C’mon!” he yelled, dragging Sam up. They both left the motel in a rush, jumping in the beloved ’67 Chevy impala to drive to the last place dean was seen. When they reached the alley way where Sam last saw Dean, John was stunned. There was no sign of Dean, but there was a hell of a lot of blood on the floor. In the dark of the night, the alleyway was menacing and cold. The cement floor gleamed with dean’s blood in the moonlight, looking almost black and sinister. John fell to his knees, gently touching the liquid substance with his fingers. Lifting it up to the sky, his body trembled. Was this all that was left of his son?

-

A week later, only two Winchesters left the state of Georgia – john the father, and Sam the son. Dean, the obedient son, the surrogate father to Sam, the protector and shield, was gone. After hours of searching, and a thorough enquiry of the boys who last saw Sam, nothing concludable was reached. It seemed dean fought the boys and lost. He was left knocked out on the cold hard cement floor in the alleyway, body smeared in blood. The boys knew for certain that Dean’s bones were broken, that his head hit the hard brick wall before slumping to the ground. They did not know what happened to him after – only that he was left alone in that alleyway. The blood trails were no use - a few droplets of blood left the alleyway, around the corner to the carpark. It was there, they stopped immediately. The police concluded that dean was taken in a car – if he had continued walking, there would certainly be a trail to follow. And so, dean was deemed dead – after days of searching, nothing was found.

And so, john and Sam left, never again the Same after that. For years, they never again spoke the name ‘Dean’, never mentioned him in passing, and tried their best not to mention him in their thoughts. John was plagued with guilt, if he had been a better father, the father Mary expected him to be, dean would not be gone. Dean would never have to raise Sammy on his own, go grocery shopping at eight years old. With that though tormenting him, john vowed to be a better father. This was a vow he stayed to: he took Sam to a school, let him stay there permanently, taught Sam all he knew about hunting, and especially, protection. He spoke to Sam daily, never left him alone on a hunt – he always left him at pastor Jim’s, Ellen’s, or bobby’s. Sam was raised to be the best hunter, a lifestyle he couldn’t give up on. Any dreams he had of going to college were destroyed with the loss of dean. This was his life now.

As for dean?

Dean awoke in a bright hospital room, his body immobilised in pain. A doctor, a kind figure entered the room.

“hey there son, how we feeling?”

“like crap” he confessed groggily, aware of the throbbing pain in his ribs and his leg- which was placed in a cast.

“that’s to be expected. Broken rib, broken leg, fractured arm, hit to the head” the man read off a chart, his blue eyes flickering up to dean’s. “so, I just have a few questions if you feel up to it?”

“sure, thing doc”

“great. Now, what’s your name?”

“Dean”

“Dean what?”. Dean froze. Dean what? What was his name?

“I- I don’t know. Dean…I don’t know. I can’t remember” the doctor stiffened slightly at that, taking out a pen and writing down on the chart he was holding.

“Do you know the year? The president? When you were born? What state you’re in? anything we can use to identify you?” the doctor asked, kneeling slightly as to be more approachable.

“um…1987? Bill Clinton, the douchebag. I was born in 1979, January something. I think we’re in Georgia. I think I have – a brother? I don’t- I can’t remember his name though”

“Okay Dean. I’ll try and sort this out, you relax now.” The doctor rose, patting dean slightly on his arm. He walked towards the door.

“hey uh doc?” dean called out.

“yes dean?”

“I never got your name”

“It’s Mike. Mike smith”

“thanks doc”

Dean was pronounced an amnesiac by the doctors. As dean was unable to give a form of identification, the state could not find his family. After questioning the people who brought him in – a Mr and Mrs Jacobson, it was revealed that they didn’t know dean was in their truck. He apparently climbed in the back of their truck, and passed out there. He was only found when they stopped to refuel, and from there they took him to the hospital. Because of this discrepancy, the authorities were unable to find where dean was initially hurt, and therefore had even more difficulties in locating dean’s family.

Dean was left in the hospital for the two months it took his body to heal. He was meant to go into care until his family could be found, or he was adopted. But before he could be placed there, Doctor Mike Smith volunteered himself to adopt dean, having built a rapport and relationship with the young dean in the time he was put in hospital.

And so, dean was raised in the Smith household with Mike Smith, his wife Lucinda Smith, and their five-month-old son Joseph Smith. That became Dean’s home. And for the next seven years, until Dean was fifteen, he lived a pretty normal life until he encountered his seemingly first encounter with the supernatural.


	2. A whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and kudos!

7 years later

Dean was not ‘introduced’ into the world of the supernatural, so much as he was thrown into it. Up until then, he had no idea that monsters existed, neither did his family. They came across the supernatural on an otherwise normal day. Mike and Lucy had taken Dean and Jo out on a trip to the beach as a reward for their good behaviour. Mike and Lucy were sprawled out on their beach towels, enjoying the sun and making light conversation. Dean had taken joey to the water, which was freezing despite the burning heat of the sun. “Dean! Dean look!” Joey cried out, as he attempted to float on the water. When he was successful, Dean cheered along with him, then quickly splashed him with water. Joey flopped around in shock, accidentally submerging his body into the water. When he resurfaced, he latched onto dean, yelling “Dean! It’s cold- why did you do that?!” as he began to splash dean with the chilly water. Dean laughed, grabbing joey in his arms and spinning him about.

“c’mon then squirt. If you don’t like the cold, how about we make a sandcastle?” The two boys begun to do just that, collecting sand and handfuls of water when necessary to make a great castle.

“I want it to have a moat dean, with lots of water in it! And some people on the castle, and windows to see in, and maybe a drawbridge. Do you think we can- “Joey’s enthusiasm was cut off by a loud scream. A scream they both recognised. Sitting up, they stared in shock as their mother was dragged by a stranger. Holding a fistful of Lucy’s hair, he dragged her along the side. All the bystanders looked on in shocked, some even taking out their phones to record it.

“mom!” “mother!” Dean and joey cried out in unison, both quickly leaping up and running after their mother and the strange man who dragged their mother further away behind the large rocks. Dean ran fast, his body stimulated by fear. Who was the man? what did he want?

When they reached their mother, she was held in front of a man, his hand wrapped around her throat. Lucy was raised slightly off her feet, and was kicking out towards the hair, both hands wrapped around the man’s large hand which was constricting her airflow.

“hey! Let her go!” Dean yelled. The man’s gaze turned to Dean, cocking his head to the side.

“Hey Dean” he crooned, smiling.

“H-How do you know my name?” Dean asked, fear washing over his body.

“Oh Deano, I know a lot of stuff about you. Did you know my daddy killed your mommy?” he asked, giggling slightly.

“but- but she’s” dean gasped, looking towards his mother who looked faintly confused.

“not her” the man rolled his eyes, “your real mommy. Gutted her real nice then burnt her alive. You really don’t remember dean?” the man asked. He shut his eyes for a few moments, smiling silently. Then he opened his eyes. Dean gasped. His eyes were-

“black. Your eyes are black!” he gasped aloud. He grabbed joey and held him tighter.

“uh uh Deano, no protecting the little one.” With a flick of his hand, dean was thrown in the air, his body slamming up against the hard stone.

“Now Deano, you’re going to come with me”

“Li-like hell he is” Lucy gasped, her face already red and her breaths becoming shallow.

“What are you?” Dean asked slowly.

“Oh Dean, I’m a- “the black eyed man begun.

“-demon” the answer came from someone else. An old dark-haired man stood beside deans’ father, a blade in his hand. “He’s a demon, a being filled with death and darkness. I shall kill you now” the man declared, walking assuredly towards the black-eyed demon. The demon flicked his hand, then looked in shock as the man continued walking towards him.

“seems I’ll be going. I’ll see you around real soon Deano” he promised to Dean, “and you too” he promised to the stranger, his eyes narrowing in thought. Then he was gone. Lucy fell to the ground, gasping loudly as she sucked in as much air as possible. Mike ran towards his wife, grabbing her in his arms as she breathed loudly and rapidly. Dean was also released from his frozen position, instantly grabbing joey by the hand. The strange man with the blade walked towards Lucy, holding out two fingers. She recoiled, raising a hand to hit him away. “do not fear Lucy Smith, I will heal you” he intoned, before touching her head. She gasped slightly, and dean saw that her face returned to normal and the bruises on her neck were suddenly gone.

“who are you?” dean asked the man. the man turned to him, looking at him appraisingly. “I am of no concern, but know that I am here to protect you”

“From that- that thing. Who was that? _What_ was that?” Mike asked, staring at the stranger. “and how did you know he was here? You came to me and _told_ me that my family was in danger! How did you know?” Deans normally quiet and reserved father was growing louder and louder with every word he spoke.

“Please remain calm Michael Smith. He is a demon of hell, child of Azazel, the yellow eyed demon he spoke of. One with considerable power- “

“-you expect us to believe that he was a _demon_ ” Lucy stated blandly, snorting at the word demon.

“what explanation do you have for as to how he made Dean fly into a rock, on how he immobilised your body?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean’s mother said nothing, going silent.

“He is a demon, one interested in Dean.”

“why? Why me?” dean asked forlornly, fear once again resurging in his body. “you mean, you mean the reason he hurt my mother was because of me?” he asked shocked.

“No Dean” his mother and father shouted together, as the stranger said “yes.”  
“You must understand that he will hurt anyone you are with. As to why, I cannot reveal that just yet. But know, I will protect you”

“how? How are you going to protect me? Protect us? You got here too late, he was already- already hurting” dean broke off, looking down in furiousness. His family got hurt because of him. Because the demon wanted him.

“I will tell you how to protect yourself from all supernatural creatures”

“all?” Lucy repeated. “you mean to say that demons aren’t the only things that exist?”

“No. vampires, werewolves, ghosts, wendigos, shapeshifters- “

“I suppose you’re going to tell us Angels also exist” Lucy snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“you do not believe angels exist? why, if you believe demons do?” the man cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion and interest.

“Well if they do, where are they? Why haven’t they stopped all the evil, fought the demons. Why are demons just walking around? Better yet? Where is god, the one who created all this?” she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“You have little faith” the stranger surmised.

“yes”

“it is of no consequence. You will protect dean”

“of course, I will. It’s what I’ve done for the past seven years, and what I’ll continue to do for as long as I can.” Lucy replied angrily, almost offended by the man’s command of what she must do. Dean was her son, perhaps not in blood but certainly in blood and spirit. She was not going to let anyone, demon or not, harm her son or the rest of her family.

  
“good” the man responded emotionlessly, eyes flickering to Dean’s narrowed gaze before turning back to Lucy who had taken charge of the conversation, standing there almost ferocious in her stance.

“now, you’re going to come with us and tell us all about these creatures and how we defeat them” Lucy commanded the stranger, who merely nodded in acquiescence.

“I know where you are staying. I will meet you there” he intoned, before disappearing completely.

In shock, the family of four took their belongings and left the beach, returning to the room they had rented in the b&b. they returned in silence, everyone considering the events that occurred. Whilst joey was not entirely sure as to what that happened, dean was plagued by guilt. The demon was there for him – he was therefore a danger to his family. He should leave – leave them to protect them. Meanwhile, his father and mother were concerned with only protecting their family. Whilst mike was determined to keep dean and joey safe from all threats, Lucy was hellbent on finding the black-eyed demon who threatened her, the yellow eyed demon who was after Dean and killing them both. She would not let anyone hurt her family, she would fight to the death to protect those she loved.

When they reached the b&b, they entered to find the stranger standing in the centre of the room. He nodded his head in welcome to them, as the family flooded the room. Dean nudged joey towards the tv. “go on joey, go watch some tv” he said encouragingly, giving a small smile to Joey who slowly walked towards the couch, before turning on the tv and become enamoured in the latest cartoon.

Dean walked to where the stranger stood, raising an eyebrow at Mike who looked as though he was going to stop dean from speaking to the stranger.

“What?” dean asked, getting offended.

“son, you’re a bit young. Are you sure you want to hear everything he has to say?”

“yes, I am. Everything is because of me – don’t say it isn’t” he said quickly, seeing his father about to interrupt. “I’m old enough, so I’m here. I want to learn”. Dean said resolutely, standing firm and looking towards the stranger. “Very well” the stranger said. “you may wish to take notes”  


Mike nodded, taking out a notebook and pen, sitting down at the table ready to record anything of valuableness. “first, are demons. Identified by the colour of their eyes which can turn red, black, white or yellow. The smell of sulphur, rotten eggs, often accompanies them. With some demons, the word “Christo” will cause them to reveal their true nature – however, this doesn’t work for all. Similarly, holy water will harm them. Some symbols will either trap demons, or block them completely. If you place salt at windows and doors it will stop them from entering. Demons have the ability to possess a person, without needing consent. They have superhuman strength and stamina, for this reason it is difficult to harm them. Most damage done to the human vessel will not affect them. Stronger demons can perform telekinesis, pyrokenesis, smiting. Crossroad demons can also grant you a wish, however in return they take your soul and you are sentenced to hell for eternity. Killing demons is difficult. No human can do it, unless they have a supernatural weapon which has been made with that purpose. Otherwise, you can use the standard exorcism to exorcise the demon from the human host”

“and the one after me? Yellow eyes. How strong is he?”

“he is exceedingly strong. Not a standard demon by any means, but an ancient demon with a wealth of power. You must beware him, especially if he is determined to find Dean. I can place a sigil on all of you which will stop demon possession if you so wish.”

“in what form does this protection take place?” Lucy asked with trepidation.

“you can have protection in jewellery, such as a bracelet or necklace. However, if this is removed from your body then you are vulnerable. Additionally, you can have a tattoo placed on your body, or even it branded into your bones which means it cannot be removed”

“what other types of creatures are there?” Mike asked, looking up from the notebook which was slowly filling up with supernatural facts.

“I will begin with ghosts” the stranger said.

Dean felt like he had been sitting and listening for hours. He was both mentally and physically exhausted by the day and all that he had learnt. Supernatural creatures were real, they fit in like any other human. Who could he trust? Was the person down the road a werewolf? Did flickering lights mean that a ghost was nearby? His view on life had changed drastically in just one day, and he wasn’t exactly sure on how to tackle that.

“that is all the information I can give on supernatural creatures you are most likely to accompany. I shall depart now”

“Wait wait! Dean cried out, jumping out of the chair and waving his arms.

“yes dean?”

“I have a few more questions” dean said, rather hesitantly as he met the man’s eyes.

“you may ask them”

“what’s your name? who are you? What are you? Why are you telling us this? Why do you want to protect me? Why did Azazel kill my mother? - did he? Is that even true? Who are my biological family?”

“that is more than a few questions” the man replied. Seeing deans exasperated look, he nodded. “my name is – you may call me castile. As to what I am, I shall not yet reveal that. Just know that I am telling you this and protecting you because you are important. he killed your mother because she interfered in plans, plans we do not yet know of. Your biological family are – are inconsequential of this point. The smith family will protect you more than your other family can. It is prudent you remain away from them”

“why?” dean asked brokenly. Why couldn’t he see his family? Didn’t they want him?

Castiel’s eyes, seeing dean’s sadness, softened slightly. “they care about you, but believe you dead. If they believe you dead, it is much safer for you. Azazel does not yet know you are alive, which is good. I will find his child and kill it before it can tell Azazel you still live”

“will you, will you do something for me?” dean asked.

“what is it?”

“protect my family. Joey, mother, father. Protect them the best you can”

“I promise”

“put their lives before mine”. Castiel said nothing.

“put their lives before mine” Dean repeated with a colder tone and harsher voice. Castiel simply blinked at him.

“my first priority is to protect you, that is what I shall too. But I shall also protect your family. I must leave now to track down the demon. I will come if you need help, simply call me.” The man pulled himself, rearranging his clothing. Holding a hand out to dean, he touched him on the chest. Dean felt a searing pain in his ribs, hot and scalding enough to send him to his knees.

“What was that?” he vaguely heard his mother shouting. “what have you done?!”

“I have seared protective runes onto his body, I shall do the same to you”. With both hands, he touched Lucy and mike who both gave similar yelps of pain, clutching their sides. “I shall not do it to your younger son, since he is too young. However, I recommend you get a protection bracelet and keep it on him always. Goodbye, Smith family” he intoned, before once again disappearing.

And with that strange encounter, the smith family were plunged into the supernatural. Deans parents had taken to hunting with dedicated fervour, learning all they could. They often left joey with family, whilst they took dean on hunts with them. They all began slow, each of them beginners. It started with ghosts, simple salt and burns. It then progressed to werewolves and vampires, each of them getting acquainted, and then learning mastery, over guns and knives. With their dedication and the frequency of their hunts, they all became skilled hunters. Dean and Lucy were the best, considering they had more time to hunt, whilst mike continued his job as a doctor. Due to their growing on-the-road lifestyle, Mike was severely reducing his hours and becoming more of a freelancer, as they travelled up and down of America. When joey reached ten, they began to teach him the lifestyle. Joey was taught fighting techniques from his mother, shooting and slicing from dean, and medical expertise from his father. The family was thrown into the hunter lifestyle, but none of them seemed to care about the path their life had taken. Whilst dean was occasionally scared that he had ruined his family’s life, they reassured him that they loved him and would do all they could to protect him. And so, they did.

Over the years, they built up connections across America, becoming acquainted with veteran hunters who taught them new tricks. They knew hunters, psychics and even civilians who were aware of the hunter lifestyle. They were dubbed as the ‘hunter family’, for their well-known penchant of hunting with their children.

For eleven years they became great hunters, each of them occasionally branching out and hunting alone. Whilst dean and joey became a solid team, with joey now 18, their parents did their own hunting in similar regions. Dean never gave much thought to his old family, until their parents called them, telling them to come to ‘The Roadhouse’, as they had a lead on the yellow eyed demon they had been hunting for years.

“Joey” Dean barked, slamming the door on his car shut.

“yeah Dee?” Joey asked, exiting the diner with a bag full of pie for the brothers to share.

“parents said to go to the roadhouse, got a lead on yellow eyes.” Joey nodded, his lips thinning in determination just thinking of the demon, “let’s go then.”

Getting in the car, they drove. Drove towards their family, and slowly towards the truth.


	3. Simple Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos, bookmark and comment!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I do not own these characters, but am merely using them for entertainment purposes.   
> I do not give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites by anyone without my expressed permission.

_The roadhouse_. _2005._

“Winchester, get your ass round here and help me carry this!” Ellen yelled, raising the attention of both John and Sam who looked up from the table they were seated at. Both raised a questioning eyebrow at her. With a roll of her eyes and a put-on sigh, Ellen barked “John.” The man in question stood, walking over to the bar and helped Ellen carry the large barrels of beer to the back of the storeroom. Sam looked back down towards the sheets sprawled on the table. Ash and his dad had been working together to find a way to track the yellow eyed demon. So far, they found that wherever he went left a trail of unusual weather activity behind. However, much more sinister was that he appeared to visit several children on the day they turned 6 months old. Ash came upon it completely by accident. He had informed john that in Kansas, there were two days in the same week with the same unusual activity. One day where the activity was unusual, was the day where Mary was murdered and the yellow eyed demon entered their home. Research into the second and later date revealed that there was also a fire in another home; a home filled with four children, one of whom turned six. Upon hearing this information, john and Sam both rushed down to Kansas to question the relatives on what happened.

_Sam and john pulled up in the drive way of a small semi-detached home. “this is it?” Sam asked from his seat beside his father._

_“yeah son, take out the FBI badge” he commanded. Sam did as was asked, pulling out a badge that labelled him as Agent Fred Turner of the FBI. Together, they exited the beloved car and made their way to the porch of the home. Knocking on the heavy oak door, it was eventually opened by a young male, approximately 20 years of age._

_“uh, hello?” he asked, looking at their suits and the badge they held in their hands._

_“we’re agents Turner and Zeppelin of the FBI, can we come in Mr…?” Sam asked, trailing off._

_“Mr Gunning. Sean Gunning” he held a hand out to them, opening the door wider and allowing them in the home. He took them into what Sam assumed was the living room, gesturing for them to both sit down on the worn beige couch._

_“so, what’s this about agents?” he asked curiously, getting comfortable in his chair._

_“Well, we’re tracking a man who has committed several murders. We believe he may have been associated with the tragedy that occurred in this home in 1983, around November” John elaborated, taking great care to make sure his face remained neutral and his voice devoid of the pain he felt at the reminder of that terrible night where his life was changed for the worst. Sean Gunning’s face changed, his brow furrowing and his face grimacing._

_“I wasn’t born then, so I don’t know much. But what do you exactly want to know?”_

_“we would like to know what happened here”_

_“my mom already told the police everything she saw”_

_“we know, but we’re reopening the case and wish to be reminded on the events again” Sam explained sympathetically, taking out his notebook and a pen to encourage the male to talk._

_“erm. Okay, fine” he sighed, sitting up straight. “so, November the 6 th or something, everyone was at home. They all celebrated because Alicia – that’s my older sister- had turned 6months exactly. Everyone was downstairs, when mom went upstairs. She says she saw a man standing over the crib, but uh- “Sean gunning drew off, his voice quieting as he looked reluctant to talk. _

_“please” Sam pleaded, “anything is useful”_

_“mom,uh, said that he had yellow eyes. That he managed to make her fly out the room, the door shut after him. Mom started banging on the door, dad and my uncles came up too. They managed to break through, but there was a big fire and- well, our uncles didn’t make up. Mom, dad and ‘Licia barely made it out”_

_“I see” john spoke after a while, his voice slightly rough. “is your mother in that we can speak to her?” he asked. Sean gunning tensed, shaking his head violently._

_“no – uh she killed herself. A few years ago, now”_

_“i-im sorry” Sam whispered. “do you, you know why?”_

_“yeah. Because of Alicia. Because of that night. Mom said that everything happening to Alicia was her fault. She should never have agreed”_

_“what does that mean?!” john sat forward quickly, becoming very interesting in the turn the conversation had taken._

_“well, Alicia went a bit cuckoo a few years ago. Said she kept seeing the yellow eyed guy in her dreams. He told her she was special, that she was one of his special children. That he was coming for her eventually. Drove Alicia mad. She was hearing voices”_

_“hearing voices?”_

_“she said she was psychic. That she could hear our thoughts?”_

_“and could she?” Sam asked quickly. Sean rose his eyebrows, then laughed disparagingly._

_“Dude. That doesn’t exist. Psychics aren’t real. I gotta admit, she was pretty convincing. Told me things I dreamt about, things I said and thought – but they were probably obvious or something. Anyway, um. She got worse and worse, saying he was coming for her. Mom got real sad and guilty about it, wrote a note and offed herself” Sean murmured, looking down at his hands which were slightly trembling. Sam felt sympathetic for his suffering, he too lost a mother and knew the gap it left behind in the soul._

_“can we see the note?” john asked, his mind racing with ideas of what yellow eyes’ plan was, and how he was going to use kids to do it._

_“yeah its… Gimme a second” the male said, jumping up quickly and exiting the room. Sam and john exchanged a heavy glance, before looking away and up at Sean who had just returned. In his hand was a crumpled letter, which he held with obvious reverence. It says: my dear children, husband, I love you all. But Alicia’s suffering, my brother’s deaths, are because of me. I made a deal years ago, ten years before we were pregnancy. I – I couldn’t have children. I came out of the hospital, crying terribly. Then I saw a man, he asked me what was wrong. I told him. He asked me what I would do to have children, I told him anything. It was true, all I ever wanted. You were all I have ever wanted. He said it could happen, that I would get pregnant, but would just have to do one thing. He said that I just needed to allow him entrance into my home in ten years. I didn’t think he was telling the truth, I didn’t understand what he meant. But I said yes. And, and then, then a few weeks later I was pregnant! I always assumed the doctors made a mistake, but, but when Alicia was six months old I realised the truth. When I entered that room, I saw him standing over Alicia. With yellow eyes. And now Alicia is suffering, because of my actions. He wouldn’t have been able to do this if It wasn’t for me. I fear for Alicia and what will befall her. What will befall her because of me. He did something to her, and now she’s going crazy. Please forgive me. Please remember that I loved you. All of you. Your loving mother.” Sean looking up tearfully from the letter, his brown eyes swimming with unshed tears._

_“I never understood why she did it. I thought Alicia’s mental instability rubbed off on her. But- but she’s gone”_

_“I’m terribly sorry for your loss. Can we possibly speak to Alicia?”_

_“no. she’s not here either. She also killed herself, said she didn’t want to do his plan. She- she said she read his mind. That he has terrible plans for all of them”_

_“all of them?” Sam asked, body paralysed with shock. What did yellow eyes want with him? With all of them? Did this mean – did his mom do- why him?_

_“she said there were more of them. She said they were all part of his plan”_

_“I – I see. Is there anything else you can tell us?” john asked stiltedly, his face masking his emotions perfectly._

_“no agents. Nothing else. I hope you catch the guy who destroyed my family” he said at last, standing up and walking towards the door. He opened the door, shaking their hands one last time._

_“me too. I’ll do all I can to get justice” john vowed violently, before finally departing from the house.in the car, it was silent between john and Sam. Both were thinking about what they had just learnt. “Dad?” Sam asked fearfully. “did mom do a deal? Why?”. John said nothing. Minutes passed, they reversed out of the driveway and made their way to the highway. Then eventually he spoke: “I wouldn’t want to believe she did. But- but perhaps she did. Our concern is what he wants with you Sam. And we need to find the other kids like you” john told him, his voice laden with all his suffering and negative thoughts._

_“dad? She was psychic. Does that mean I have something too?”_

_“perhaps. You tell me the moment you do Sammy! You understand me? I won’t let you turn out – “_

_“turn out like Alicia? Crazy. Dad, I’ll tell you. But promise me, promise me, if I go dark you’ll kill me” Sam turned to plead with his father. Their eyes met. It seemed for a long time, years in fact, that this was the first time they had ever made true eye contact. Sam looked into his father’s dark eyes, saw the emotional turmoil warring inside his soul. Saw his father’s love and his father’s sense of duty combatting one another. Eventually, john nodded, then broke the gaze. “I promise, I’ll kill you if you go dark.” Sam nodded contently. At least he wouldn’t hurt another soul. He simultaneously regretted and didn’t regret asking: he wanted to make sure he wasn’t a danger to anyone, but at the same time didn’t wish to deprive his dad of another family member. He lost mom, lost dean, and now might lose Sam. Sam mourned for his dad, for the fate that befell him._

Sam was torn out the memory. Following that discovery, he, his father and Ash had done their best to locate all the children who were part of the yellow eyed demon’s special plans. Using a complicated searching system, they searched across America for families which experienced fires, or any other strange activity related to ‘yellow eyes’ which would help them find more special children. So far, they had found three: a female named Lily Baker who lived in san Diego. She was brought to Johns attention when her girlfriend died of a heart attack, something lily claimed was her fault. Although institutionalised for suffering ‘extreme survivors guilt’, Lily was later released and lived a life of isolation. Although they didn’t know what her power was, both Sam and john assumed it was something to do with her girlfriend’s heart attack. The second they found was a male called Max Miller, whose mother died in the same way as Sam’s. A little bit of digging revealed that Max had an abusive childhood, something John immediately rectified by portraying a member of social services and having Max immediately removed from the abusive environment. The third they found was another male, by the name of Andrew Gallagher. His adoptive mother was also killed when he was six months old. John and Sam were unsure as to whether Andrew’s powers had developed.

Right now, they had two aims. They were still trying to track down more of the ‘special children’ to see if they could find a link between the children, but were also using Ash’s new programme to see if they could track the yellow eyed demon’s movements. Unable to concentrate with the growing noise, Sam begun to put the papers away back in the yellow file Ash had given them. Lately they had been staying at the Roadhouse, as Ash was extremely useful in helping them locate more children, and developing the programme to find Yellow Eyes. Not only were Sam and his dad staying there, but Bobby and Caleb were also currently staying at the Roadhouse too. Both men, along with Rufus and Pastor Jim had committed themselves to helping John find and kill the demon that had killed his wife and done something unknown to Sam.

“Hey Sam, how’s it going?” Sam looked up to see Bobby approach the table and sit himself down. He slid one bottle of beer towards Sam, who opened it quickly and nodded to Bobby in thanks. “yeah it’s fine I guess. Can’t do anything now because of the crowd” he gestured to the growing number of hunters who had entered the Roadhouse. The roadhouse was regarded as a base for hunters: a base for them to regroup, to make new contacts, and to find hunts that were available. Currently, there were about 20 or so other hunters in the bar, most of them seated at the bar or around the other tables. Sam and Bobby were seated in the table closest in the corner, as they needed discretion for their tasks.

“Yeah I hear ya. Best to put it away for now, we’ll work on it later. Here’s your daddy” Bobby gruffly said, nodding his head to John who came back.

“that damn Ellen, certainly a slave driver” he commented, seating himself down with a great sigh on the old brown stool. “so, where’s the rest?”

“Caleb is coming back now, he just drove down to pick up Pastor Jim” Bobby told him.

“yeah that’s great. Jo, get me a beer please darling” John called out to Jo, who nodded with a bright smile before bringing over a bottle of beer for john.

“john Winchester! Next time get off your lazy ass and do it yourself” Ellen called from across the bar, causing john to nod in obedience whilst grumbling under his breath about her orders. Both bobby and Sam laughed at Ellen’s chastisement, knocking their beers together.

“Ellen sure knows how to keep you in place Dad” Sam commented, grinning wryly at the glare john shot him. Sam just raised his hands, placing an innocent look on his face as Bobby continued to laugh at john.

The door to the roadhouse opened, causing most of the hunters to go quiet. Sam turned around in his seat to see what the commotion was about. There, standing at the door, were two civilians. A married male and woman, if judging by their intertwined hands, were standing at the door. They were wearing slacks and comfortable shoes, with tourist cameras and backpacks slung over their shoulders.

“hey there. I don’t think this is your kind of bar” Bobby called out gently. A few hunters nodded along with them. The man and woman looked, assessing the crowd before commenting. It was the woman who spoke first.

“Well, if this crowd is hunters, then I think this is my kind of bar”

“hunters? What do you know about hunters?” Ellen called out in surprising, casting another glance at their attire.

“What? Because we don’t wear the typical leather jacket and heavy boots we can’t be hunters?” the male asked sarcastically.

“well, all’s welcome here” Ellen said placatingly, gesturing for them to enter. “so, uh-?” she trailed off, waiting for them to give her their names.

“Lucy and mike smith” the woman spoke, shaking Ellen’s hand.

“Lucy and mike smith, what brings you to my little bar in the middle of nowhere” Ellen questioned them, shaking the males hand next.

“We’re looking for a yellow eyed demon” the woman spoke. Her words caused silence in the roadhouse. Every hunter had gone quiet, some casting glances towards Sam and john, and others to the two new guests.

“yellow eyed demon huh? And what do you want with that?” bobby asked, just as another hunter said “demons can’t be killed. You’re looking for trouble”

“well that’s where you’re wrong” the woman commented smoothly. “demons can be killed. We’ve got personal business with Azazel. We’re gonna find him. And I’m gonna put a bullet in his skull” she spoke slowly and assuredly, her voice drenched in contempt for the yellow eyed demon.

“and why do two people, two civilians want to go looking for a demon?” john asked finally, his dark eyes staring at the newcomers.

“I don’t see how that’s your business” the female replied coolly, her eyes staring at john unflinchingly.

“okay okay!” Ellen spoke loudly, breaking the tension. “Everyone get back to what you’re doing. You two- “she pointed at Lucy and mike, “Follow me.” They followed her to the back of the bar, where john, bobby and Sam sat. without asking, the two hunters sat down at the table and made themselves comfortable.

“now. Who are you? What do you want with yellow eyes?” john asked coldly, leaning forward as though it was an interrogation.

“First, buddy, what’s your name?” the male finally spoke, his voice warm and cheerful.

“I’m john Winchester. This is my son Sam”. Sam raised a hand in welcome, before putting it down quickly, eager to listen to what they had to say.

“like I said, I’m Lucy and this is mike. We’re after the yellow eyed demon, whose name is Azazel”

“why?” Ellen asked, spinning the chair and sitting down on it.

“he’s a threat to our son” the woman spoke, eyes glittering in anger.

“how so?” Sam asked breathily. Was their kid like him? A special one?

“we met him a couple years ago. Nearly killed me. Told us he was coming back for our son. That aint gonna happen. We’re gonna kill him first” she spoke in a cool detached tone.

“Is your son…special in any way?” Sam asked cautiously, watching their faces carefully for any change in emotion.

“Special how?”

“Does he have any powers?” John elaborated.

“No. no he doesn’t. he’s just normal” Mike told them, shaking his head negatively.

“Unless you count the fact he’s got a powerful demon after him” the woman snorted, rolling her eyes.

“when was your son born? 1983?” John asked them. Sam knew his father didn’t believe their answer that their son didn’t have any powers.

“no. 1979. Why? Is that important?” Lucy asked them, raising an eyebrow.

“yes” Sam told them.

“why?” she asked. As Sam opened his mouth to speak, his dad nudged him in the side. Sam knew his dad didn’t want him to tell them about the kids, but he knew it would be important if they truly wanted to protect their son.

“in 1983, he visited several new born babies. Did something to them. Now, some of them are developing powers. We don’t know what his aim is, but he wants these kids for something. He’s after your son but…but he’s not the same age as everyone else. Maybe it’s something different then?”

“yeah, maybe. What we found from Azazel’s daughter is that he wants only one of them”

“what do you mean daughter?” Bobby asked, the same time as Ellen interjected with “why one?”

“we found and captured Azazel’s daughter. She spoke after we – _convinced_ her” Lucy’s eyes had taken on a cold glint, her lip curling at the mention of the demon’s daughter. Her tone lost its warm, as she became clearly reminiscent in her memories. “She said he only needed one. So, if he’s got a lot of kids, all with powers, perhaps they’re gonna fight it out. Macho y macho until one wins” she shrugged, tossing off the idea casually. Sam frowned, contemplating the idea. It could make sense; everyone had different powers, eventually they’d fight and Azazel would get to keep the strongest one.

“do you have any leads on where he is?” John asked them. They shook their head, slouching in dejection.

“no. the last demon we questioned told us that Azazel was heading north for something. But we don’t know how to track him specifically, we just follow the weather signs and deaths” Lucy confessed to them, her eyes flashing with irritation at their lack of progress.

“Well we’ve got something” John finally confessed. “we’ve got a guy who’s made a programme. He inserts factors such as ‘unusual weather activity’, ‘animal mutilation’, ‘fire’. It searches America and creates a list of places where it happens, and then we search and see if he’s there” John explained roughly, he himself still unsure of how exactly Ash made the searching programme work.

“Hmm. You mind sharing that with us?” the man asked. John pondered it over. It could be useful to have more hunters on the job, especially people with their own vendetta against the yellow eyed- Azazel was his name, John reminded himself.

“I will, if you tell us some more about yourself. How long you been hunting? How did you get into it? More importantly, when your son was 6months old did anything happen to him? Did anyone enter the house? Did you-“ John spoke specifically to Lucy, “make a deal with the yellow eyed guy, or anyone ten years before your son was born?”

“Well, we had no idea supernatural creatures existed” Lucy confessed. “Until Azazel came after our son, we had no clue. Then, we realised demons existed. We had to be prepared for him, so we began to research about other creatures. We started with ghosts, then vamps, werewolves. The rest. We’ve been hunting eleven years now. Raised both our boys in it” she told them, smiling faintly at the mention of her sons. Johns heart panged at that. He wondered how different it would be if Dean was still alive.

Her husband continued the story, raising his voice so that everyone seated around the table could hear. “we started out in one state, moved from place to place. I’m a doctor, so at first it was pretty difficult to always be on the road. We left our youngest with some family members, until he was old enough to join us. We became known as the ‘hunter family’, started making connections. Our sons have now branched off, done their own thing. But we won’t rest until we kill him. This wasn’t the life was imagined for our boys. We wanted them to have a normal life. But when you’re a parent, you’ll do anything for your son. So now this is-“ Mike’s speech was cut off by a buzzing sound. Lucy pulled out a phone, shooting her husband a quick smile.

“hey honey” she spoke, her voice full of love and happiness at the person on the phone. John assumed it was her sons. “we’re at the Harvelle’s Roadhouse, got a lead on Azazel. Finish everything you’re doing and come down here. Yeah, tell him I said I love him. Keep him safe baby. Yeah, we love you lots. See you soon” she hung up the phone, placing it back in her pocket. She smiled up at john. He felt another pang of pain in his heart. He missed Dean, he missed his son who he would never see again. But at least he had Sammy. He glanced at his son who shot him a small smile. Yeah, at least he had his son.

-

Dean and Joey were in the car on the way to the Roadhouse. “what do you think they found out about?” Joey asked curiously. He moved his hand to the stereo.

“oi! Keep your hands off my radio. Driver picks the music-“

“-shotgun shuts his cakehole, yeah yeah I know Dee” Joey fondly rolled his eyes at Deans antics. Dean glared at him, before reaching his own hand towards the radio. Fiddling with it for a moment, he eventually chose one station. It was ‘Simple man’ by Lynrd Skynrd.

“since this songs on” joey begun nervously, “you ever want to be a simple man?” dean snorted at the reference. “nah I mean it Dean,  we had a couple years of bliss. You ever want it back?”

“I mean- yeah sometimes. But now I know, I’m not blind anymore. I know about the danger that’s everywhere, I can protect myself and the people I love from it. Its – its not bliss, but it’s knowledge. Plus, can you imagine me settling down? What would I even do?” he snorted, laughing at the idea.

“be a mechanic. You love cars” Joey told him. “mom and dad could buy a garage. You and mom could fix cars, dad could take house calls. I’d –“

“go to college” dean interjected quickly. Joey looked up at him in shock.

“yeah kid, you’d go to college. You’re 18, smart as hell. I know you want to go. So go. This September go. Applications haven’t finished yet. Or have you applied already?” he asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow at his little brother. Joey blushed, raising a hand to run through his growing hair.

“yeah I applied. I’m studying law. Law at Stanford hopefully”

“man that’s great!” dean yelled enthusiastically, hitting his brother on the back of his head. He ignored the ‘Dean!’ that Joey cried out. “I mean it. That’s great. You can help people, just in a different way. I’m proud of you joey. Looks like we only have a couple more months hunting together”

“we’ll still hunt!” Joey promised him. “this is still a part of my life. I cant escape it. On weekends we’ll go on hunts. If Azazel isn’t dealt with then I’ll even drop out to-“

“-no! don’t you say that” dean commanded him. “You’re going to Stanford, that’s it. I’m real proud of you, believe me”

“yeah, thanks Dee. I’ proud of you. I’m happy to have you as a brother. I love you”

“no chick flick moments, bitch” dean growled out, trying and failing to hide the faint smile that was on his face.  Joey rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He just continued to smile, eyes on the long stretch of road that was ahead of them, as the music continued to play.

_Be a simple kind of man._

_Be something, you love and understand._

_Baby be a simple kind of man._

_Oh won’t you do this for me son,  if you can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Remember to kudos, comment and bookmark :)


	4. It's been a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Sam finally meet Dean! 
> 
> Remember to comment, kudos and bookmark!   
> PS: I do not own the characters of Supernatural, but merely reproduce them for entertainment. I do not give permission for this fic to be put on any websites without asking me first!
> 
> Enjoy guys

Chapter four: it’s been a long time.

 

Joey and dean arrived at the roadhouse just as the sun was rising into the sky, casting an orange glow onto the worn-out building. The parking lot was nearly empty, only a few cars left outside the building. One rusty brown truck, a dark green wagon and a –

“dude! Is that an impala?” Dean cried appreciatively, letting out a low whistle of approval at the sight of the sparkling black Chevy impala. “she’s a beauty for sure” he murmured, pulling up into the parking lot beside the said car.

“I know how much you like old cars” joey responded, also casting his own glance at the impala parked beside him.

“how can anyone _not_ like this car? It’s a beauty!” he crooned. Taking the keys out the engine, dean exited their car and walked towards the impala.

“leave it dude! Would you like some guy touching your car?” joey asked him, following dean as he made his way towards the car. Crouching down, dean ran his hand along the side of a car.

“She’s definitely a beauty. Probably a ’67 Chevy impala? Looked after reaaaallll good” dean murmured again.

“hey, hands off my car” a gruff voice called out. Dean rose slowly, holding his hands out as though he was confronted by the police. “hey man” he called out, his body still facing the car and unable to see the stranger, “how can anyone resist looking at this baby?” he asked, finally turning around the look at the stranger. The large grin on deans face faltered at the sight before him. There were three males: two older gentlemen and a younger one. One of the males had a dark brown beard and a worn cap, the other male had dark hair and a leather jacket. The younger one had longer brown shaggy hair and was definitely tall, even taller than dean. Dean’s smile didn’t falter just at the sight of them, but at the way they were watching him.

“hey man, you okay? Sorry about the car” he offered, shrugging off their stares and finally turning to pick up his bag. “I’ll see you around” he waved them off, heading towards the bar with Joey tagging along.

“Weird, right?” Joey asked the moment they were out of earshot of the three strangers.

“you mean how they were staring at me? Nahh, that’s normal” he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes at joey’s laughter. “maybe they’ve never seen someone as good looking as me, maybe they were angry I touched the car. Who knows dude?” dean asked, pushing the door open and entering.

“hey! Hey um-“ a voice called out from behind them. Dean turned to find the three males heading back towards them, the younger one who was the closest to dean was the one who had called out.

“hey man, what’s up?”

“oh err, nothing. Just uh- what’s your name? what you doing here?” the guy asked, catching the door as dean held it open for them. They all entered the bar, with the two older men trailing behind.

“hey. My names-“

“Dean!” “Joey!”  a voice cried out. Dean looked away from the stranger and to the sound of the voice, standing there were his parents. “sorry, gotta run” he told the male, jogging slightly towards his parents.

“mom, dad” joey cried out, following dean as he embraced their parents. Lucy grabbed Dean first, mike taking Joey first. Dean felt reassured in the arms of his mother, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her tight. “hey pops” he murmured, pulling mike into his arms for a one-armed hug before releasing him.

“aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Lucy asked, placing a large kiss on joey and deans head. “you guys got here quick, where did- oh sorry” she cut off quickly, seeing the men behind them still standing there silently, “let me introduce you. Dean, joey, this is Sam Winchester” she pointed at the tall one whose eyes were on Deans, “this is Bobby Singer” she pointed to the male in the cap, “and this is John Winchester” she pointed to the male in the leather jacket who looked shock. “these are joey and dean, my beautiful sons” she stated proudly, causing dean and joey to simultaneously roll their eyes at their proud mother.

“yeah yeah” dean responded. “how you guys doing?” he asked to the males who still hadn’t responded.

“uh dean, was it?” the tall guy asked. “nice to meet you” he held out a hand. Dean took the hand and shook it, feeling a slight pang of electricity upon touching. He glanced at his hand quickly before offering it to the other males, Bobby took it with a gruff “dean” and John was last. He held deans hand for a longer while, his eyes staring into deans. “nice to meet you…dean” he said finally, causing dean to raise an eyebrow faintly.

“well don’t just stand there, everyone sit down!” Lucy cried, ushering everyone into seats around a table.

“Dean, joey hunny, how’s everything been?”

“hunting’s been fine, kicking ass and taking names” dean murmured cockily, flashing a grin at the newcomers.

“yeah yeah. By that dean means he’s been getting _his_ ass kicked” joey interjected, causing their parents to laugh at their antics.

“shut up bitch” dean responded quickly, slapping joey on the back of his head. “jerk” joey responded quickly.

“I don’t remember you saying that last week. ‘dee, come save me from the big bad ghost? Please dee, big brother I need you” dean mocked him, placing a high falsetto voice.

“shut the hell up! I didn’t say that you jackass. It was _you_! ‘joe, come save me from this cougar! I can’t handle her” joey responded in likeness, exaggerating his facial features to resemble dean. Dean blushed, then shrugged.

“What can I say, I bit off more than I could chew” he winked at his mom, causing her to gasp loudly before smacking him over the head.

“ow, why you gotta treat your son like this?” dean asked sadly, pouting his lips to resemble a hurt puppy.

“boy, it didn’t work on me when you were a child, so it won’t work now” Lucy rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her beer. Dean laughed alongside her.

“you wound me” he responded, holding a hand to his chest.

“So, whose Azazel after?”. With that, the moment was broken. It was the leather jacketed man- John, dean reminded himself, who asked it.

“What’s it got to do with you?” dean asked him, noticing how the man’s eyes flashed with anger and – was that hurt? Why did that man care what a stranger thought of him?

“because we’re all hunting Azazel. We need to know which kid he’s after” the younger one, Sam, responded, with a much kinder tone than his father had spoken with. Both dean and joey turned their heads to their parents in shock.

“you told them?” Joey asked in a scandalised tone as dean cried out “What the hell ma? This is family business as far as I’m concerned. We don’t tell _strangers_ ” he emphasised, looking pointedly at the three men, “our business. So, what gives?” he asked. The strangers said nothing, but dean once again saw pain in the eyes of john and Sam Winchester. Why were they hurt? And why did john seem to stir something in dean – it was like there was a faint niggling sensation in the back of his head.

“listen here boy” it was Bobby who spoke now. “we’re here as hunters, not as friends. We all have the same goal to get that son of a bitch. So, don’t be such a baby, act like a man” he growled, angered at something dean had no clue about.

“yeah yeah” he murmured, his lips quirking up in amusement. “you got some balls old man.” he felt the need to add in, just to see Bobby smile – which he did. “Okay, so Storytime. Who wants to go first?” dean asked, clapping his hands together in fake excitement.

“We’ll start” Sam offered. “I’m Sam, this is my dad John. When I was six months old, Azazel came into my nursery and did something – we don’t know – to me. He killed my mother the same night. That’s why we’re after him” he growled out. Dean’s eyes softened, turning to look at John who also had the same fiery look that was in his son’s eyes.

“That’s not all” John added. “Azazel, in the year of 83 went around to many homes. He did things to lots of children. Now, some of them are developing powers. Word is, that he wants just one of them – that’s what your…” the man trailed off, eyes flickering from deans to Lucy and mikes, “what they said” he gestured to them. “now, spill about you”

“when I was fifteen, Azazel came after me. Nearly killed ma” dean grimaced at the memory, turning to look at his mom who flashed him a reassuring smile. “he said he was coming for me. So ever since, ma and pops have wanted us to be ready. Trained us all to be hunters, couldn’t have done a better job” dean grinned at his parents who smiled proudly at him. “and that’s it really” he summarised. Dean purposely left out the story of Castiel. They didn’t need to know about the fact that Dean had his own individual Guardian angel at his beck and call. Speaking of – “I’m gonna make a call. I’ll be back” he told everyone, shooting a quick glance at Joey who nodded. Dean followed the signs and entered the bathroom. It was dimly lit, but well enough. Locking the door, dean cast a quick glance around the room before calling out “Castiel.”

He appeared instantly, wearing his trademark beige trench coat and serious face. “Dean” he intoned gravely.

“lighten up Cas” dean goaded him, pulling castile in for a small hug.

“I do not understand why you still insist on embracing every time we see each other.” Dean rolled his eyes as Cas’ social awkwardness.

“because it’s what friends do”

“and that is what we are? Friends?” Castiel’s asked intensely, his eyes oddly penetrating, seemingly reaching into the depths of Dean’s very soul. For a moment he was frozen, frozen in everything but Castiel’s gaze. Time seemed to stop entirely.

“yeah” dean eventually croaked, breaking the intense silence. “yeah, we’re friends” he didn’t pay attention to the part of his subconscious that mimicked Castiel’s question. _Is that all you are? Friends? Are you just friends or are you more?_ Dean supressed that thought, shaking his head slightly to clear it.

“Anyway Cas, we’re here with the Winchesters. Are they good people?” he asked, changing the subject to erase the awkwardness.

“Winchesters” castile repeatedly robotically, his entire body stiffening. Then he relaxed. “Yes. They are. I will accompany you from now” he ordered dean.

“whoa what do you mean? Haven’t you got angelic business to – “

“you are my priority dean. I will stay with you from now on” Castiel stepped closer to dean. He was reminded that the angel really had _no_ understanding of personal space and privacy.

“okay okay, fine man” he relented, raising his hands and taking a step back. Castiel relaxed, even going so far as to flash dean a small smile. Dean couldn’t resist smiling back. In the eleven years he had known castile, they had become particularly close in the last three years. He had gone on several hunts with the angel, and became so acquainted that they could be called ‘friends’. Dean had even begun rubbing off on the angel. Castiel was no longer as socially awkward as he had initially been. Now, he understood pop references dean made, had even watched some movies along with dean. He was used to dean swearing and no longer chastised him, and even occasionally used the term “Assbutt” or “jerk”, even if he did frown minutely as he used the word.  

“So, before we go outside, how’s everything going with the search?” Dean asked Cas.

“Futile. We have not located the yellow eyed demon, but have found some of his lackeys. We will question them” he promised Dean, blue eyes promising security. “You will remain safe. I will be at your side at all times.” He vowed. Dean nodded, swallowing the large lump that was in his throat. It was weird, but he _did_ feel safe with Cas. It wasn’t even because he was an Angel who had been alive for centuries, but because he was – _he just was_.

“O-okay man. So I’m gonna just-“ Dean moved towards the door, pointing silently at the door.

“I will come with you” Cas replied, moving even closer to Dean.

“So you’re just going to follow me out of the bathroom?” dean asked aghast. Hell no. that was not happening. People would think he was – that he and Cas- that was crazy right?

“Yes” Cas replied blandly. “Dean, I sense that you are distressed. What is the-“

“nothing nothing!” dean replied quickly. “Just- just let me go and sit down at the table. _Then_  you come in and join us. Okay cas?” dean asked him. Cas remained silently for a minute, before nodding and disappearing with the small gust of wind. “jheeze, I hate when he does that” dean murmured to himself, eventually exiting the bathroom. He headed back towards the table, winking slightly at Joey who raised an eyebrow. He and joey had their own private form of communication, one based entirely of facial looks and body language. It was useful when they didn’t want people to know about their secrets, especially their parents. 2

“hey uh, so what did I miss?” he asked the table, sitting back down at the table and grabbing the bottle of beer Sam offered him. “Cheers” he told them.

“I was just telling them about you and Joe, troublemakers” Mike told Dean, grinning wryly at the look on Dean’s face.

“always trying to embarrass me, I’m a big man now”

“don’t I know it. It was me who walked in on you and Rhonda-“

“yeah yeah! Don’t be spilling my personal life to people. That was awkward for all three of us” dean blushed at the memory of how his father entered his bedroom the first time he had just finished having sex with Rhonda, the woman who introduced him – embarrassingly- to the joys of panties.

“anyway uh” Joey began, clapping his hands together. “I have something to tell you” he confessed. Lucy and Mike stiffened, both turning their attention on joey completely.

“I um – I applied to university. I got in to Stanford, to study law”he told them sheepishly, awaiting their response. They were silent for a second, then begun to grin widely. Lucy pulled Joey in close.

“I’m so proud of you baby! Im so happy!” she squealed, smothering Joey in a great hug and kissing him several times. Joey squirmed in her arms, pulling himself away and finally detaching himself. Mike was not the same, but did give joey a great slap on the back.

“Aint my little brother smart eh?” Dean asked towards Sam, John and Bobby. They merely nodded, Sam attempting a weak smile which had Dean frowning faintly. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when his attention was diverted. Cas had appeared at the table.

“Dean” he said, just as gravely the first time he had seen Dean in the morning.

“hey Cas” Dean said, shooting a smile.

“Do you not wish to embrace?” Cas asked him. Dean immediately started blushing.  Why did Cas have to say that in front of everyone?

“Who are you?” John asked him. Cas turned to face him, looking at him intensely.

“John Winchester. I am castiel, Deans _friend”_ he emphasises, smiling almost sweetly at Dean. Damn. Castiel’s emphasis on friend was really sending the wrong message to everyone on the table.

“friend huh?” Bobby drawled, raising an eyebrow as he took another swig from the beer.

“yes. Friend. I stay by Dean’s side at all time and protect him from all harm” Cas responded seriously, causing Sam to almost choke on his drink. Dean didn’t miss the raised eyebrow John gave Dean when he thought Dean wasn’t looking.

“That’s great. Would you like to sit?” Sam asked Cas politely, gesturing towards the empty seat beside himself. Castiel nodded his head, taking a seat. He sat down formally and looked almost uncomfortable in the seat.

 

“so, _Cas,_ is it?” John asked. “tell us a bit about yourself” he suggested.

“very well. My name is castiel, I am an angel of-“

“ha ha ha!” dean interjected, laughing loudly and falsely. “he likes to say he’s an angel, but he’s actually a troublemaker” he told the table, glaring quickly at Castiel who looked quizzically at him.

“but dean, I am an angel. In fact, you often say that I am- “

“very funny! Very funny is what I say you are!” dean said loudly again over cas. _Cas man, PLEASE stop saying you’re an angel. Do you want them to know who you are?_ Dean thought hard whilst staring as Cas. Cas had initially stiffened up, but eventually relaxed. He nodded minutely at dean, gesturing that he understood the message.

“So cas, where’s your family?” Bobby asked him, peering at the strange man in a trench coat.

“heaven” castiel replied sombrely. Sam winced.

“I’m sorry. How long have they been up there?” he asked gently.

“centuries” castiel replied honestly. Dean stifled a snort. Trust cas to take everything literally.

“he means it feels like they’ve been gone for ages” Joey interjected, smiling warmly at the men to diffuse the awkwardness.

“oh I see” Sam replied kindly. “Well I’m sorry for your loss” he told Cas. Cas raised an eyebrow, seemingly stumped by Sam’s condolences.

“so uh, you got two kids huh?” john asked mike, almost aggressively out of the blue. “two sons. I bet that’s nice” his tone was almost cynical and bordering on cold. “how old were you when dean was born?” he asked.

Mike shared a look with his wife. “uh well. To be completely honest, dean isn’t biologically our son” he confessed. John looked shocked at that. “I adopted him when he was eight. He was found in our hospital, battered and bruised. No family so we took him in and he- well he is our son” mike told them, smiling fondly at dean.

“no family?” Sam asked now, his tone also become aggressive. _What was with these people? Why were they so rude?_ “how do you know he had no family? So, what- for the first eight years he had no one is what you’re saying?” he asked.

“hey man!” dean called out. “watch your tone when you talk to my parents”

“but they’re not really your- “Sam began, but was cut off by cas whose voice became both loud and cold.

“Dean is dean smith. He is their child. They could not locate his family because he has amnesia. He suffers from a particular one caused by trauma. They did not wish to remind him of his previous family, because it can create a mental breakdown.”

“so you’re saying, if dean remembers his old family he might…”

“suffer a mental breakdown, to the very least. Die, being the very worst” cas informed them. Dean was confused. What the hell? He didn’t suffer from that type of amnesia. Sure, he forgot it. But he certainly wasn’t at risk of dying if he remembered. _Was he?_ He looked intensely at cas. Cas shot him a look, one dean took to mean “trust me.” So dean said nothing, but just sat back and nodded at Cas’ words. His parents and Joey did the same, even if they too were confused at the turn of events.

“that is why, Samuel Winchester, dean must never know of his origins” Cas intoned seriously, his eyes piercing Sam’s. san gulped, nodding slowly.

“Yeah well, I think me and Cas have some business to attend to” Dean told everyone, rising from his seat. It was only after silence lingered that Dean realised how his comment sounded.

“I mean, we’re gonna look for some hunts” he elaborated. Everyone merely nodded. Looking at Joey, Dean saw that his brother was trying to hold in laughter, his body trembling from the force of it.

“bitch” dean muttered rudely as he walked around to stand beside cas.

“We’ll see you guys at the motel yeah?” Dean asked his parents and Joey who nodded.

“sure thing hon. We’ll see you soon, we’re just gonna have a few more drinks and then will go out to eat a celebratory breakfast for Joey. Then we’ll come over and help you with the hunt” Lucy told Dean, winking slightly at him. Dean blushed at her implications, even though he knew she knew nothing was going on with him and Cas.

Dean and Cas left the roadhouse together, Cas taking his arm and instantly teleporting him the second they were out of sight into the motel they had rented down the road. “Dean, we must talk” Cas told him, his eyes peering into Dean’s. Dean gulped at the intensity of Cas’ eyes, he would never get over how blue and clear and intense they were. It was mesmerising.

“sure cas, what’s up?” he asked casually.

“We need to locate Death”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: Sam and John's reactions to seeing Dean for the first time in 18 years  
> comment, kudos and bookmark


	5. Dream a little dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry for the long wait.  
> I will try to be much more frequent.  
> You know the drill: kudos, comment, bookmark and ENJOY

When John saw him, his heart stopped. He knew those eyes. They were Mary’s eyes. Here stood his son, a son he hadn’t seen in 18 years, a son he believed dead. He was filled instantly with both happiness and dread. His eldest son was alive! That was a miracle. Dean stood before him, an alive and happy young man who was now a hunter. However, Dean’s survival meant John failed as a father. For eighteen years his son had lived without his father, his true father. John evidently didn’t search enough, he wasn’t there for his son when he needed his father. And yet, wasn’t it funny how their paths were still brought together? How dean still became a hunter, still was dedicated to finding and killing the yellow eyed demon Azazel.? If John believed in god, he would praise and thank him for returning his son to Him. But it seemed like these events were the work of the devil. He had lost his son, believed him dead, only to find him happy and completely oblivious to his true family.

It still hurt to look at his son and know that dean didn’t know who he was, didn’t remember the games they played, the way Mary would sing ‘hey Jude’ to him at night, give him tomato rice soup when he felt ill. There was a great insult and pain in seeing dean’s relationship with Joe, the relationship dean didn’t have had with Sam. John would bet it hurt Sam even more. But John couldn’t deny it, couldn’t deny the affection Lucy and Mike held for dean. The way it was reciprocated. They had given up their lives, joined a dangerous one for a son that wasn’t theirs- not biologically anyway. But John would take dean any way he could, and would find a way to restore his broken family and make it whole again. In the meantime, he would continue to watch his son. He knew that dean was probably creeped out by his staring if Deans looks were any indication, but John couldn’t help it. Dean had Mary’s green eyes, with occasional hints of brown and blue depending on the light. But Dean’s hair was like his, dark. Deans baby fat had gone, he had filled out and matured. Soft flabby skin had become hard, his jaw solid and shoulders sturdy. His hands were calloused from extensive use of guns. From what John could see, Dean had a few scars. On his wrist was a burn. A faint one that he probably got a long time ago. He also had a ring on his finger, a silver one. It was John’s duty as a father to know how Dean got those scars. If it was from a hunt, John should’ve been by Deans side hunting monsters down together.

  
At least they were together now. They could find the son of a bitch who destroyed their lives. John would also try to find out why he could never find dean. He had certainly done tracking spells, ones which yielded no results. The lack of a location pointed to dean being dead. Eventually John did give up, something he now knows was too hasty. That was a decision he would regret. Mary must be turning in her grave now. John knew that he had failed her. His wife died, leaving him and his young sons alone without a mother. Instead of assuming the role of both mother and father to his sons, john instead neglected them. Turned to the bottle, to Jim, jack and Jose for comfort instead of raising his sons. Whilst he wallowed in his guilt, he allowed his babies to do the same. He destroyed their childhood, raising them around guns and death. It was ironic, john thought, that whilst he spent so much time leaving his sons to save other people, other people and their children, he was unable to save his own son when it mattered. And wasn’t that a kick in the balls? But john had been given another chance, one he would not squander down. In the entire 26 years of Dean’s life, John had only been a good father for the first four of them. It was a grave mistake, one he would have to make up for entirely.  
But for now, John would just sit and wait until he could find out all the details. Another issue, who was this Castiel? Apparently, he was a ‘friend’ who just happened to stay by Dean’s side ‘all the time’ to protect him from harm. John was sceptical. This castiel seemed awkward, and dean didn’t seem entirely comfortable or even understanding, of what to call their relationship. But john would reserve judgement for now, and quietly scope out everyone in his son’s life to determine whether they posed a threat or not.

Sam:

When Dean was taken, Sam was young. As he aged, his memory of Dean grew faint. That was what happened when you didn’t regularly see a person, or even have many pictures of them to look at. There were things about Dean that Sam would always remember. He used to call him ‘Sammy’, something Sam hated because it always made him sound like a baby. Many times, he would tell Dean to call him ‘Sam’. In return, dean would call him a bitch and he would call dean a jerk. It was their own personal brotherly trend. Sam remembered how dean would make him food when dad was gone. Dean would stick to traditional breakfast like cereal – he even let Sam take the last of the cereal, even if dean really wanted it. But dean would also make unconventional things, like mac’n’cheese with marshmallows in! he would do anything Sam did. No matter how much Sam found dean overbearing or like a father, he did love Sam – that was something Sam knew for sure. So, when dean was gone, it ripped Sam apart. Dean was the one consistent thing in his life- dean and baby. Dean was his mother, his father, his brother and his friend. To lose not just one, but all of them, left Sam in a broken state. He couldn’t comprehend that his brother was gone, was dead. He knew it was hard on his dad and bobby, but for him… for him it was unexplainable. Words couldn’t explain – not even a fraction! - of the loss Sam suffered. He truly believed that he and dean were of the same soul. He felt deans’ absence every day, like a growing pit in his stomach, a widening wormhole that took all the warmth and love from his soul.  
Despite dads aims, he was unable to replace dean. Wasn’t that weird? Dean was such a good dad to Sam, that his own biological father could not replace dean and step into the shoes of a father.

Deans position as Sam’s father was a sore on with his dad. A few years after Dean had gone, Sam had brought up dean’s loss. No matter how much john disliked mentioning dean’s death, Sam occasionally brought it up. It was during the season of Christmas when Sam and john’s simmering anger and resentment eventually exploded.  
Christmas time.

“Look alive Sam, this is the year you finally get to have a beer” Bobby grunted, entering his living room from the kitchen. Sam was seated on the sofa, a dusty book in his hands that was occupying all his time.  
“really? That’s great” Sam said but his face did not display the fake enthusiasm his voice projected.  
“What’s wrong Sam?” bobby asked, sitting down beside sam. Sam looked up at bobby, seeing his face frown in growing concern for Sam’s apparent sadness.  
“I miss dean, bobby” he confessed. Bobby nodded, understanding that the loss of dean was a persistent pain that Sam would never overcome.  
“I know sam. I know. Your brother was a good lad. He- “  
“is there a ritual that will bring him back? One that I can use?” Sam asked eagerly, staring up at bobby with evident hope and desire.

“…Sam” bobby sighed, running a hand across his face. “sam. No – not the way you think. If a ritual could, it would ask for a wonderful thing. For your life, or worse, your soul. And what’s to say you would stop there? Once you brought back dean, you would want your mom. If your dad died you would want- “  
“-no! I don’t need anyone but dean. He’s everything bobby” Sam implored, eyes tearing up. “dean was my mom, my dad, my brother. He was everything. And his loss is – “  
“what do you mean?” John’s deep voice interrupted the quietness of the room. Sam looked up quickly, eyes widening at the sight of his dad standing there. It was clear that john had been drinking. His eyes were squinting, speech slurred. Oh- and the beer bottle in his hand was nearly finished.  
“what?” Sam asked him, standing up quickly. Bobby stood between them, as if he decided he must be a barrier between Sam and john.  
“I asked what you meant, when you said that dean was your mom and dad! How dare you Sam, how dare you belittle all that I’ve done- all that your mom- “

“how dare I?” Sam asked, his body trembling with growing anger. “HOW DARE I? How dare you? You don’t even realise what dean did, do you? Mom died. I don’t remember her. Her voice, her smile. Anything about her! But I remember dean! I remember that it was dean who made me breakfast, who took me to school, who sat by me when I had nightmares! It wasn’t you. Where were you? WHERE WERE YOU? Where were you when I broke my arm? When I had nightmares? When dean was sick? WHEN DEAN DIED? WHERE WERE YOU? You, our apparent father, WHERE. WERE. YOU?” Sam cried out, years of pain and anguish rising, unstoppable. Surging like a wave. John staggered back, eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no words came out. This moment, was the first and truest moment where Sam had truly said all that he had meant.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” Sam cried out, moving forward. Bobby’s arm wrapped around him, just in time as Sam dropped to the ground, bent over, body heaving. Tears ran down his face. “Where were you, dad?” he asked mockingly, voice just a whisper now. “When your wife died, where were you? When your son died, where were you? In between that, where were you? Drinking? Hunting? But never raising your children. So, when I say that Dean Winchester was my mother, and my father, and my brother, believe me. Believe me, because we were all I knew, and is all I ever know. You pale in comparison to him. You are nothing compared to him. You, a grown man, could not compare to a four-year-old who became my entire world. Remember that.”  
John had never forgotten those words, neither had Sam or Bobby. It had plagued them all since that day. Sam meant every word he had said, and perhaps that was why it was so haunting. He had never told Dean how thankful he was for him; he had never praised him for the sacrifice he had made. Dean had given up his own desires and wishes to raise Sam because John didn’t care enough to raise his children.  
Needless to say, that Christmas was tainted by the memory of dean, and the cruel, but true, words of Sam.  
It seemed like Sam might finally have the chance to tell Dean that he was grateful for him, that he loved him. Because he knew, within his heart and his soul, that this man was dean. It took merely a glance, one look, and it was as though his soul had called out to Dean’s. this was his brother standing before him. Sam would protect him, would love him, would care for him. He would never allow dean to be taken so cruelly from him ever again. He would not accept dean’s absence evermore.  
Dean’s loss of memory was a setback, but Sam would find a way to restore dean’s memories and remind him that Sam loved him. Every moment in his life was nothing compared to this. This was a chance for his family to be prepared. Without dean, Sam and john were just too men of similar blood living together. There was no true connection, because that was Dean. Dean was the one who bonded them, who gave them a home. It may perhaps seem like he was overemphasising Dean’s importance, especially considering how young dean was when he disappeared, but Dean was needed in Sam and John’s life. He was the missing part of it.

-  
The atmosphere at the Road House was still tense. John and Sam could barely keep their eyes off dean, something dean’s family was now noticing. However, they all individually and mentally agreed to cast off their suspicions, as they all had one goal: kill Azazel the yellow eyed demon. The next step of their plan was to travel to Bobby’s house, as he had dozens of old books and tomes that possibly continued valuable and rare knowledge they could use to defeat Azazel. Of course, dean nor his family could tell the Winchesters that their friend Castiel was an angel of the lord who could instantly transport them to bobby’s, and possible knew a great deal more about Azazel than the books did. So, there they were, ready in the morning to move out.

“okay” Bobby commanded. “I’ll drive in my car, you’ll all follow us behind. John, you’ll be with Sam and Ellen in one car. Dean, you with your family. And I’ll be leading the front. Any issues?” bobby growled, the deadpan of his tone making it clear he didn’t want or expect there to be.  
“yes!” jo piped up, “I want to go with you.” Her stern faced was matched instantly by her mothers.  
“Joanna- “  
“don’t you Joanna me, mom! I have every right to go. This demon is threatening people I care about!” she argued, her blond hair whipping around in anger. She slammed her fist on the table.  
“and you’re just a little girl. Barely a woman let alone an adult!” Ellen growled out.  
“but I’m older than Sam, than joey too! I’ve been raised in this life. I know how to kill vamps and weres, salt ghosts and – “  
“yes, you do. But do you know how to fight a demon? Fight plural demons? You don’t know what you’re risking, and you won’t truly know because you’re not going. So, get your ass back around that bar, put on a smile for the customers and start serving bear. OR SO HELP ME GOD!” Ellen yelled, her tone becoming louder and louder with righteous anger. The inhabitants of the bar were reluctant to intervene in the familial argument. But it seemed it was over, considering the rage on Ellen’s face and the way Jo had stepped back.  
“Now” Ellen released a sigh, “we’re going to put our stuff in the bar and leave. Ash” she turned to the man who was gulping down cans of beer like it was water, “keep an eye on her” she commanded. Then Ellen turned away, stalking towards the door. John quickly stepped out of her way, allowing her to breeze past him. Looking uncertainly at the door, john gestured for the rest of them to follow him as he made his way out of the door.  
Once they were all locked up and loaded, Bobby made the first move, driving down the highway. The rest of them followed in the cars, making their way after him.  
Dean shuffled in the backseat of the car, shifting impatiently as his mother drove.  
“Dean, what’s the matter now?” she asked, turning her head quickly to look at dean’s frustrated face.  
“this is my friggin car! And I’m not driving it. Hell! I’m not even shotgun. I’m stuck in the back like a baby” he growled out, running a hand across his face.  
“well technically honey, you are a – “  
“don’t you even dare! “dean snapped before his mother could finish that sentence. Shifting once more, dean growled out. Then, turning to his side, he shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep, faintly aware of joey snickering next to him. “yeah, laugh it up bitch. See what happens” he threatened.

Shutting his eyes, dean welcomed the darkness.

Dean was sitting on the beach, by the sea. Still clad in flannel, with his heavy boots on, he was on the black sand. He picked up a handful, letting it fall through his palms. It was warm, bordering to hot, on the touch. He was facing the sea, blue waves crashing loudly over one another and the rocks. The smell of sea water drifted to him, embracing him. The sun was shining down on him, the skies devoid of cloud. Looking around, he noticed there were no other holiday makers. It was just him, sitting on a beach alone.  
There was a fluttering beside him. He turned his head, meeting the eyes of a pale skinned, black eyed and haired man. he could’ve been mistaken for normal, if not the fathomless depths of dark within his eyes.  
“hello dean, isn’t this peaceful?” he asked serenely, his gaze turning from dean and focusing out on the ocean.  
“yes, it is. But tell me, where are we. Why are we here?”  
“we are in your mind dean. You are dreaming” the male told him, his left lip quirking up in humor.  
“really? If we’re in my dream, why are we on a beach? Why aren’t we in a bar, or in my bedroom or something?” dean asked sceptically. Of all the places he could be, he was here?  
“ah, you do not remember this place. You came here as a child with your mother. She often enjoyed the beach. You sat in this spot, eating ice creams together and pointing out the shapes of the clouds”  
“cut the crap Michael, what do you want?” Dean asked, fed up with the nostalgic memories. What was the point of telling him a memory he could not remember? To just make it worse?  
“You are currently journeying towards the home of Robert Singer” Michael stated blandly.  
“yes” Dean replied just as tonelessly, not even blinking as he looked at Michael.  
“Stop copying me Dean. It is- “  
“weirding you out?”  
“unnerving, yes. You must stop on the path. Find a man called Scott Carey”  
“and what’s so special about this Scott?”  
“Scott Carey is a special child. His life is currently at threat by a hunter named Gordon Walker”  
“why? What has he done?”  
“Scott Carey accidentally killed two friends of his by touching them. He possesses the power of electric shock. His murders have raised awareness, particularly considering he has told his therapist that he communicates with a yellow eyed demon who encourages him to kill people. If you do not intervene, Gordon Walker will murder him.”  
“and why don’t you intervene huh?” dean asked, growing antsy. “you’re apparently all knowing, all powerful. Why don’t you fly over there and take out Gordon, or protect him? Why me huh?”  
Michael remained as calm as ever. Without raising his voice, he replied. “because you must learn to hone and refine the talents you have. Because I am not all knowing, nor am I all powerful. I too must follow commands. I am disobeying as it is by informing you”  
“you, Michael. The archangel, the big powerful brother is rebelling how, exactly?” dean asked him snappily.  
“I am not following the paths my brothers are on. By informing you of my presence, by teaching you, granting my powers, I am already disobeying.”  
“and what’s this greater purpose again?... oh yeah, you still haven’t told me”  
“Dean, rust that I do this all for you. You will understand in time, but not yet. Now, are you ready to train?”  
“yes” dean replied standing up and dusting off the black sand from his jeans.  
“now, I wish for you to levitate those rocks dean. A simple task” dean rolled his eyes at the pompousness of Michael, but still did as commanded. Dean knew how this would play out. First, Michael would have him carry out mundane and easy tasks, such as levitating items. Then, he would make dean perform more elaborated tasks, such as breaking things apart. Finally, he would spar with dean. Dean, with his mental talents and a knife would fight Michael. He had nothing on the archangel, but he was getting better.

Together they spared, moving quickly and lithely. Where dean stabbed, Michael dodged. Where Michael appeared instantly behind him, dean pushed him out the way using his talents. Dean didn’t know what exactly to call the talents he had. He wasn’t a special kid, wasn’t born with telekinesis. But he had bonded with Michael, or some crap like that. Michael had apparently given him some grace, something that allowed him to move quicker, punch stronger, move things with his mind, destroy things with his mind. They were working their way up to demon killing. Michael had granted dean a dagger that would kill nearly all supernatural creatures, demons guaranteed. However, dean was not permitted to share this information with anyone.

He had met Michael after castiel had entered their lives. However, he only met Michael in his dreams. When Michael first appeared, dean distrusted the shady bastard. But Michael promised dean that he meant him no harm, that all he did was for deans – and the worlds- benefit. After time, dean had begun to establish a friendship? Or something of that sort with the grouchy angel. Michael had proved useful, telling dean what creatures he was hunting, how to find them and kill them. Dean was still angry, and suspicious, that he was not granted permission to tell his family or castiel of the archangel’s presence in his mind.  
Dean was still not allowed to meet Michael in person, something that annoyed him. Michael was apparently hiding out, trying to fulfil his father’s wishes. He didn’t want any of the angels to sense his presence, so he was under a powerful cloaking spell. As such, being around dean who was such an important figure, he was bound to be sensed or spotted if he revealed himself. Dean was unhappy with it, but acquiesced nonetheless.  
After vigorous training which dean would not feel physically once he awakened, Michael halted the training. “I must go, someone else is attempting to penetrate your mind”

“what the hell does that mean?” dean asked, shooting a worried look at Michael.  
“not to worry, it is merely castiel. I must leave before he is alerted to my presence”  
“okay mike. I’ll see you later” Michael raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but still nodded and disappeared. Then dean was alone once more on the beach, enjoying the waves.

The peace was not for long as castiel soon arrived.  
“Dean” he intoned.  
“Cas” dean intoned back, grinning at the uncomfortable look on cas’ face as he copied his demeanour. It seemed it wasn’t just Mike who didn’t like Dean copying the ‘stoic angel’ act. “what’s up?” he asked cas, patting a seat on the ground beside him. Castiel obliged, sitting down next to him.  
“you are asleep, so I must enquire as to your health in your mind. How are you?” he asked, peering closely into Dean’s eyes. Dean gulped at the closeness, but shrugged.  
“yeah I’m cool Cas. You?” he asked the angel.  
“I am of perfect health. What do you think of the new hunters?” he asked  
“they’re interesting. Have a grudge, could be good to work with” he responded. “it’s not like I’m best pals with them or something. Why? Is there something wrong with them?” he asked the trench-coat wearing angel.  
“…no dean” he replied, pausing only for a moment. “they will be good to work with and will not harm you” he offered him.  
“now dean, we must talk. How are you, really?” he asked.  
“I’m fine Cas, why?” Dean asked. What was up with cas? He knew cas cared about him, but there was nothing going on.  
“Are you sure? Because I care about you Dean.” How he could utterly it with ease made Dean vaguely uncomfortable. He could never imagine mentioning his feelings so blasé to Cas. Just the thought made him uncomfortable and weird inside.  
“Thanks Cas. You know I- that I also”  
“you also care for me dean. I know. You and I share a profound bond” Cas informed him, his eyes glowing almost unearthly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mike huh?


	6. Be a simple kind of man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long to upload the last chapter, I thought I'd treat everyone with another long chapter. enjoy

When Dean awoke in the car, he was mentally exerted. Mike’s training was pretty exhausting, especially when he got to the combat stage. As he sat in the back of the car watching his parents drive, he wondered how to bring up the subject of the special child. There was no easy way to say, ‘ _oh hey, the archangel Michael told me in a dream that we need to stop off and go to find someone called Scott Carey because he’ll be killed by a hunter!_ ’. No, Dean needed to find a smarter way to do this. Perhaps get access to a laptop, pretend to find a Case on the road? Yeah, that’d work. Looking out the window, noticed that it was nearing night. It seemed he had slept long enough for his mother and father to switch driving duty.

“hey uh dad?” Dean asked hesitantly, “isn’t there any way we can stop soon and get a bite to eat? I’m starving. I could really do with a – “

“burger?” “pie?” “burger?” his mother, brother and father all asked at the Same time. Rolling his eyes, Dean mockingly laughed along with them. “yeah yeah, laugh it up. Seriously though, when can we stop?” he asked

“I’ll find out” Lucy said, whipping out her phone. “I’ll call the cars ahead and find out.” Dialling the number, Lucy waited for the phone to answer. Dean and joey waited with avid attention.

“hey John. We’re all starving back here. Are there any diners nearby that we can take a break at?” she asked. Waiting a for more seconds, she turned back to Dean with a thumb up. Dean internally cheered. At least now he could eat AND do what Mike? - Mike was a bit too friendly - Michael had asked for him to do.

“okay will do, just flash your lights when you’re about to turn. Yeah, great” with that, Lucy ended the call.

“okay, so there’s a diner not too far from here. Maybe about a 30-minute drive away. Bobby and John will turn in first, and we’ll follow them. They also said there’s a motel nearby that we can stay in for the night.”

“that sounds good, man I’m aching” joey moaned, rubbing at his shoulders with a frown on his face. Dean punched his shoulder, resulting in joey wincing and pushing back at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry your majesty. Is relaxing in a car all day not good on your delicate muscles?” Dean snapped back, relishing the growing look of embarrassment on joey’s face.

“shut up Jerk! These seats aren’t the most comfortable, _and_ , I slept on the floor at the roadhouse if you remember! We can’t all be lucky like you and get a bed” joey grumbled, shooting a glare at Dean before turning away from him. He rummaged in the bottom of his tattered green bag, pulling out a book and opening it. Turning back to glare once more at Dean, he looked back down at the page. Dean laughed aloud, rolling his eyes at Joey’s stubborn antics. At least now he’d be able to research the Case and even present it to the hunters. They wouldn’t all need to go, just a few. And he could also train a bit more with Michael, just in Case he needed some practice before finding the special child.

That reminded him, where was Cas?

“hey Cas, you furry winged chicken, where you at?” Dean asked aloud. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Cas answered – by literally appearing beside Dean. Dean’s body – and he assumed joeys from the way joey yelled- was pushed up forcefully against the windows of the car to make room for Castiel’s body.

“Dean, you enquired as to my location. I am here” Castiel informed Dean, once again looking intensely into Deans eyes. Dean cringed back, aware of the look joey and his mom was giving them.

“yeah…thanks Cas” he replied. “so, what have you been up to?” he asked the angel.

“I have been working with my brothers to locate high level demons, interrogate them and then exterminate them” he replied.

“that’s cool. Found anyone interesting yet?” he asked.

“At the moment we have found low level demons. However, we are currently tracking Moloch, an ancient demon my superiors want dead”

“and you personally have been part of the search Cas?” Lucy asked, smiling widely at Cas. Cas nodded enthusiastically, looking almost proud when he replied “yes, I found the demons who informed us of Moloch’s former location”

“Well done” joey clapped Castiel on the back. Cas nodded politely at the physical contact, before turning back expectantly to Dean. In the face of Cas’ expectant look, Dean swallowed the gulp in his throat.

“well done Cas, that’s pretty awesome of you” he told the angel. Cas’ face was eerily blank for a few moments…then he smiled widely at Dean, a smile great enough to give Dean butterflies in his stomach.

“Thank you Dean” Castiel told him eagerly, smiling once more. Dean nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. As he turned his head to face the window, he caught sight of his mom grinning at him. When Dean raised a questioning eyebrow, his mom said nothing but smiled knowingly. Dean tried to focus on the sights of the forests outside, but was a bit more focused on trying to get rid of the blush that was on his face. Dean watched the sight of the trees flicker quickly past his view as they sped quickly down the highway, barely allowing him to take in the sight of the abundant trees against the black night.

“oh turn it up, this is one of my favourites!” Lucy crowed, drawings Deans attention back to his mom. Mike did as obliged, turning up the volume of the radio for all the inhabitants to hear.

_‘take your time, don’t live too fast, troubles will come and they will pass’_

“oh man, I haven’t heard this song in ages” Dean stated softly, resting his head against the seat and shutting his eyes in reminiscence.

“what song is this Dean?” Cas enquired, once again completely ignoring all boundaries of physical contact.

“this is a song called ‘Simple Man’ by Lynrd Skynrd. Mom used to play it all the time, it’s her favourite”

“what is it about?” Cas asked. This was a persistent question with Cas, he was always trying to learn more about human culture. He was doing well. Over the last couple of years Dean had introduced Cas to the wonders of pizza – something he said was ‘molecularly acceptable’, to the music of ACDC whom he said were ‘loud’ and the magic that was Dr Sexy.

“listen to it Cas. It’s about..AND BE A SIMPLE…KIND OF MA. BE SOMETHING YOU LOVE AND UNDERSTAND, BABY BE A SIMPLEEEEE KIND OF MAN, OH WONT YOU DO THIS, FOR ME SON, IF YOU CAAAAANNNN” Dean and his family simultaneously belted out the chorus, all of them emphasising the lyrics in an over-the-top fashion. Cas simply watched them all, intrigued in their behaviour.

When the chorus was over and the song continued, Cas spoke. “I understand. The voice is commanding people to be simple men. What about women? Does this not apply?” Cas asked.

“nooo noo” Dean interrupted, laughing at Cas. “don’t interpret it so literally man, it’s just a song. But yeah, it’s telling us to be simple, to be happy. It’s a nice song” Dean told him. “definitely mom’s favourite” he said with a wry grin, looking at the way his mom was still singing loudly to the song, using her water bottle in place of a mic.

Pretty soon after, Dean saw the Bobby and John’s cars flashing their lights, indicating to them that the Diner was close by.

“hey Cas, we’re about to pull in to the diner. You can’t be here when we pull in, otherwise they’re gone ask when you got in the car. Give us about twenty mins and then turn up okay? Say we called you and told you our location, that you hitched a ride or something okay?” Dean quickly asked Cas. Cas nodded in reply, disappearing with a small flutter. As they pulled up into the driveway, Dean geared himself for what was going to be another awkward dinner.

“hey guys, smooth ride?” Lucy asked, shooting a grin at John and Bobby. Both men sI’mply nodded instead of replying verbally.

“yeah it was okay” Sam responded, smiling back. “I was just reading. Hey uh – you know some suspicious things have been happening around here?” he asked.

“oh yeah, like what?” Dean asked, feigning interest. This could be his chance to play on the dangerousness of the town, and then eventually introduce Scott carey as someone they should investigate.

“well in the past couple of months, people have died suspiciously. For example, two people last month died of electrocution. Funny thing? They weren’t near _anything_ electrical when they died”

_Wait what? Why was Sam introducing Scott carey? How did he know? Or was this just coincidence?_

“wow really?” Dean asked. “maybe we should check it out. I’ll go” he volunteered eagerly.

“yeah I’ll go too” Sam also volunteered, smiling shyly at dean who smiled back.

“ooh a hunt? I’ll go” Joey offered, eager to hunt with his brother and a new hunter he had never hunted with before.

“no no” dean spoke quickly. “you need to rest, don’t you?” he asked pointedly, “remember how sore you’re feeling” he teased. Joey rolled his eyes, punching dean on the shoulder.

“yeah let the boys go” john commanded. “they can get to know each other” he explained, shrugging. Dean saw unspoken eye contact between Ellen and Bobby at John’s comment; dean was instantly intrigued. But that could wait for another time, right now he was starving.

“so, not that this isn’t interesting, but food?” he asked, looking at the bright neon sign of ‘Lou’s Diner.’ Lucy clapped her hands, “follow me” she told everyone, walking quickly towards the diner. As they entered, they were led by a young waitress to a large booth at the back of the diner. It was large enough to seat them all. As they all sat down, Dean quickly picked up the menu, scanning his eyes across the variety of food that Lou’s diner offered.

“well I’m getting the double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries, a beer, and a slice of apple pie” he told everyone cheerfully.

“hm that sounds good. You like pie Dean?” John asked, his dark eyes meeting Dean’s.

“yes sir” dean told him. “I love pie” he grinned cheekily, shooting a wink at his mom who rolled her eyes at dean’s antics.

“well I’m getting the chicken salad” she told everyone primly.

“yeah that sounds good, I might get that too” Sam told her.

“Seriously man? of everything on the menu, you get a salad?” dean cried out, clutching a hand to his chest. “nope. Not in my presence. Get a burger, or at least some fries?”

“no I’m good” Sam refused, raising his hands up. “really, a salad is nutritious and-“

“-uh uh, I don’t want to hear it. You’re getting some fries, that’s it” dean told him sternly. He caught sight of John smirking behind his menu. Despite Sam’s refusals, when Deans food came, he scraped a generous serving onto Sam’s salad. Sam rolled his eyes, but stabbed his forked into one chip, placing it into his mouth stubbornly.

“you should be happy Sam” Mike began, “dean never shares food with anyone. It means you must be pretty special” he told him. Sam blushed, nodding in thanks to dean before eating around the greasy chips and spearing lettuce onto his fork. Whilst dean was halfway through his burger, he became aware of a presence behind him.

“hello everyone” Cas intoned, greeting them blankly.

“hey Cas” dean waved half-heartedly at Cas, before gesturing for him to sit down on a seat. Cas did ask dean gestured, sitting down on the small space left by john on the edge of the booth. John, with a small displeased look on his face, moved up to make space for Cas.

“hey um Castiel, do you want anything to eat?” Sam offered.

“no thankyou Sam. I do not eat” Cas informed them. At the odd look he received, he expanded. “after ten, I do not eat. Health reasons” he offered stiltedly. Dean grinned, almost proud of Cas’ ability to lie to them. Judging by the proud momma bear’s smile Lucy displayed, she was also pleased at Cas’ learning.

“So Cas, we’re renting some rooms at the motel. You staying?” Ellen asked, trying to continue the conversation. Cas merely shrugged.

“Speaking of” Lucy began, “what’s the sleeping arrangements? We could do by family –“

“nah, lets mix it up” john suggested. “the boys can stay together” he offered.

“how about this?” Ellen asked. “I’ll stay with Lucy, she’s the only woman here. John, Bobby and Mike can stay together. Then Dean, Sam, joey and Castiel? Or would you and dean prefer your own….?” Ellen trailed off, looking faintly uncomfortable. Castiel did not reply to the suggestion, but dean did.

“no! that’s fine. Cas and I aren’t –“ he broke off, unsure how to phrase it.

“Dean and I are friends” Cas explained for them. Everyone nodded uncertainly.

“we can also talk about the Case” Sam suggested to dean.

“yeah that sounds good. Definitely.”  


When everyone finished up with their food they made their way to the partnering Motel. They booked the rooms as Ellen suggested, giving everyone a faint ‘goodbye’ before departing to their rooms. Dean was in a quadruple room that offered two bathrooms and four single beds. Taking the bed closest to the door, he threw his bag on the floor and fell onto the bed with a sigh. As predicted, Joey took the bed that was closest to his, and Cas took the bed in between Joey and Sam’s.

“hey, you mind if I put on some TV?” Sam asked the room, flipping the small remote up and down in his hands.

“no problem man” Joey told him, waving for him to do so.  Sam switched on the tv, flickering through the stations until –

“Dr Sexy is on, lets watch that!” Joey cried out, shooting a leer at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. Joey knew how much he liked the show and seemed set on trying to embarrass him.

“okay so what? I like Dr Sexy, who doesn’t?” he asked the room aloud, holding his hands up in mockery. “little joey can watch the show while the adults talk about the hunt” he told Joey in a childish tone, punching the boy on his shoulders as he stood to walk over to Sam.

“okay, so what do we know about this town then?” he asked Sam, taking the chair by the desk and sitting down on it.

“well…” Sam flipped open the laptop and began searching. “two deaths by electrocution. One… Sandra Carey, and a man called Lance Corbyn. They died a week apart. Sandra died first in her home, found dead on the kitchen floor. Nothing electrical was near her. Then a week later Corbyn hits the dust in a – a swimming pool of all places!”

“maybe something electrical dropped in the pool?” dean hedged, shrugging his shoulders. He was much more focused on the fact that Sandra Carey, who seemed to be related to Scott Carey, had been killed. Was she his wife or mother?

“nah that’s the weird thing man” Sam sighed. “lance died in a pool _full_ of people. They thought he had a heart attack. Its only when he’s on the table they realised he showed signs of electrocution”

“hm that is weird. Maybe it was an isolated event. No clue. Hey Cas” dean turned to look at Cas who was staring avidly at the TV, “any ideas?” There was no response from Cas, he stared unblinkingly at the TV.

“CAS!” Dean shouted louder. Again no response. “CAS!” Dean shouted once more, finally getting Cas’ attention. Cas turned his head in Dean’s direction.

“yes Dean?” he asked quietly.

“anything to add?” Dean asked him.

“I believe Dr Sexy is having an affair with an oncologist” Cas told him, eyes widened. “but apparently he is also having an affair with the head surgeon. I understand that infidelity occurs, but why does he not just tell the ladies he does not wish for permanent entanglement?” Dean smacked his head with his hand.

“Cas, that’s not what I’m talking about pal. I was talking about the Cas. It’s weird, right?” he asked, knowing it was probably useless to ask Cas now that he was devoted to watching the show.

“Weird” the Angel replied disinterestedly, his eyes already focused on the screen. Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to Sam who seemed to be trying to hold in a smile.

“so, the Case” Sam blurted out after seeing Dean’s growing glare. “maybe we should go scope out the town. Ask the family about it? Insurance officers maybe?”

“yeah that works. First thing tomorrow we’ll check it out” dean vowed, slamming the laptop shut. “alright everybody, get some shut eye. You too Cas” he looked pointedly at the Angel. Cas merely nodded, laying back stiffly on the bed with his trench coat and shoes still on. He shut his eyes and went still. _Jheeze. Cas was trying to act more human, but sometimes he was still too obvious._  

Dean laughed stiltedly when he saw Sam’s expression. “Cas likes to be fully prepared, so he sleeps lightly and fully dressed” he explained half-heartedly. Sam accepted the answer with a raised brow, but nodded nonetheless and got ready to sleep. Dean crashed back onto his bed, pulling the thin covers over his body once he took off his boots. Shutting his eyes, Dean welcomed the sleep.

“Good Afternoon ma’am, I’m James Hendrix and this is Conor O’Neil, we’re with Sunlight Insurance. We have a few questions about your husband’s death” Dean smiled charmingly at the woman – Mrs Corbyn- who opened the door.

“I don’t understand – we had people come by two weeks ago” she stuttered.

“I know ma’am, we just need to do another check in. please, it won’t take much of your time” Sam grinned widely, causing her to blush. She opened the oak door a little wider. “please, come on in” she offered. They entered the small home, sitting down on the bright orange sofa’s in the living room.

“what do you need to know?” she sighed.

“Well, we just have a list of questions” Sam began. “how did your husband die?”

“a heart attack”

“now I understand this heart attack showed signs of being caused by electricity” Dean added, raising an eyebrow.

“Well..yes, but it doesn’t make sense” she told them.

“why not?” Sam asked softly, his eyes looking endearingly to her.

“because Lance was in a pool with lots of people! And he was the only one who got injured? It doesn’t make sense”

“now I understand that Lance wasn’t the only person who has died recently because of electrocution” Dean told her. “we have been told a Mrs…Carey died similarly”

“yes, poor Sandy. After everything she’s been going through” she told them, her face frowning sympathetically.

“Everything she’s been going through?” dean prodded.

“Well, I don’t mean to be a gossip...” she trailed of suggestively “but her sons not the full shilling, if you understand” she looked at them pointedly. “her son Scott was always a good lad, but recently started acting strange. Real weird. He’s been in and out of the hospital, was seeing a therapist for a long time. Said he had an _Imaginary friend_ who told him to do things” she whispered. “real crazy if you ask me” she told them.

“what…kind of things, do you know?” dean asked hr interestedly.

“well just…why do you want to know? What does this have to do with my husband?” she seemed to remember their reason for being there.

“Well, Mrs Carey is also under our insurance. We’re going to visit the Carey household next. We’re just here to investigate if there could be a link between the two deaths” Sam placated her gently.

“oh” she frowned.

“Well, you best ask her son about that. I – I don’t have anything else to tell you. You best be on your way” she told them.

“Thanks for the help ma’am” dean told her. The moment the door was shut on them, he turned to Sam.

“so, what do you think? Son with an Imaginary friend being told to _do_ things. Now two people dead? Suspicious or suspicious?” dean asked him.

“Definitely suspicious. Should we check it out?” Sam asked.

“Do you even need to ask?”

“maybe we should split up. She mentioned a therapist. One of us can go there?” Sam suggested.

“I’ll check out the therapist, you check out the son. Meet back in the diner by 1?” dean asked. Sam nodded.

-

“Dr Henry, I’m Agent William Langley. I have a few questions, if you have the time?” Dean asked, standing outside the office of Dr Henry who was listed as Scott Carey’s therapist. A small mousey man with glasses and a twitch answered the door.

“of course Agent. Please, have a seat”

“thanks doc” Dean sat down on a comfortable sofa. “so, doc, I’m here about Scott Carey. He’s a person of interest to us – we need to know some things”

“like what?” the man asked him hesitantly.

“we need to know some of the things he discussed with you” dean told him.

“Well patient confidentiality means I’m not permitted to disclose –“ Dr Henry told him. Dean held up a hand to interrupt him.

“Doc, please. This is important. we believe he’s linked in two murders already, and he might commit more. We _need_ to know” dean pleaded, emphasising the severity of the situation.

“ _murders_?” he was aghast.

“yes, murders. We think he’s mentally unstable, we just need to know what’s causing it” dean told him.

“Well…Mr Carey displayed anti-social behaviour. He frequently talked about someone he saw in his dreams. A yellow eyed man”

“yellow eyes?”

“yes. The yellow eyed man told him to do things. To…to kill. Scott informed me that he had not acted on this behaviour! You must understand, if I truly thought him a threat I would not have –“

“doc doc! Listen to me. Did he tell you any potential targets? What else this guy wanted him to do?”

“he just said he was special. That he had powers, ridiculous of course. Most recently he told me that he – he had invited demons into his home. That they were there to protect him because a _hunter_ was coming after him. He called me this morning saying that the demons would protect him from now on” the baffled man explained to dean. Meanwhile, dean’s head was whirring.  The hunter was Walker, that’s for sure. But the home being full of demons? Could that be true? Whipping out his phone, he dialled Sam. There was no answer. He called again, still no answer. Now he was growing frantic. If Sam wasn’t answering and there were demons there…he was in danger! Dean stormed out of the room without so much as a ‘bye’ and called his mom.

“Dean, hey honey”

“listen to me, Sam’s in trouble. He’s gone to a house that has Demons in it! You need to get everyone and make your way!”

“oh shit! Okay baby we’re coming. Don’t you dare go in there on your own!”

“sure” dean lied, hanging up. “Cas! I need you buddy”

“dean” he appeared behind him.

“hey Cas listen! I need you to take me outside Scott Carey’s home, theres demons there! Scott carey is a special child!” he told Cas frantically, voice getting louder by the second. Cas did as was asked without comment. When dean opened his eyes, they were outside a two story home.

“okay Cas, we need to get in without them realising. Go in from the top?” he suggested.

“Dean, I cannot enter. There are angel wards that permit me” Cas told him forloorny.

“oh okay, I’ll just go in then” he shrugged.

“Dean, I do not wish for you to come to harm” Cas seemed almost broken now.

“hey hey look at me” Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes. “nothing will happen to me. You’ll be outside here, kill any demons that come out. I’ll be fine, okay?” Dean asked him. Cas nodded.

“okay” dean nodded. “Give me a boost up”

With a muffled curse Dean was able to make his way through the window on the second floor. Landing gently onto the floor, he was in Scott’s bedroom. Looking around, he realised there was no one in there., but he could hear noises from downstairs. He heard the sound of laughing, and a moan which he recognised as Sam’s.

“Don’t shout Sammy, it’ll seem like you don’t want to be around us” he heard a voice coo.

“I don’t” Sam told them shortly.

“cmon special boy. I thought you’d be happy, here you are with another one!”

Another one? Was…was Sam a special child? Dean’s stomach curled at the thought. Opening the door a bit wider, he took out the angel knife he had and crept along the hallway. So far he didn’t see anything. He looked down the stairs, making a move to step lightly onto the stairs when-

“where you going pretty boy?” he heard, before he was yanked back. Dean was smashed against the wall, causing pain to flare in his head and behind his eyes.

“Shit” he yelped, struggling against the hands. Opening his eyes, he was being held up by a 65 year old looking man who had – yep, black eyes.

“now who are you, and why are you here?” he asked venomously.

“shut up” dean rolled his eyes before flicking his hand, sending the demon flying back. The demons eyes widened, struggling as he was held immobilised against the wall.

“bet you wasn’t expecting that” dean grinned before thrusting the blade in the demons chest. The demon writhed for a second, before its whole body flared with orange light and slumped down – dead.

Gently dropping the body to the ground, dean crept down the stairs, remaining alert for any other demons. Sadly, it didn’t work as he was – once again – yanked into the room. This time, he was Immobilised against the wall – just as he had done to the dead demon upstairs.

“Well I’ll be damned” a short 4’9 female said. “here you are, in the flesh. I never thought I’d see the two of you in a room together” she looked between Sam and dean. Whilst dean was just confused, Sam’s face showed shock.

“you and I need to talk sweetie” she told dean kindly, before she whirled around and punched Sam right in the face. Dean winced from the strength of the blow whilst Sam…well, Sam passed out.

“now it’s just us, and a few of my friends” she gestured to the four demons standing at the back of the room, “we can talk. Dean dean dean, you happy you’re back with your family? Having fun with baby brother?”

“What are you talking about?” dean snapped. “back with my family, I’ve always been with them.” He rolled his eyes.

“no silly, not your adopted family. Your REAL FAMILY” she yelled at him, her face twisting into something inhumane.

“teaching baby Sam how to hunt maybe?” she asked him in a child tone. Dean said nothing, just frowned.

“or maybe…” she trailed off, a huge grin being displayed on her face. “maybe you don’t know!” she laughed happily.

“know what?” dean asked, tired of her games.

“oh deano…dean dean dean. Sammy Winchester, Johnny Winchester, they’re your family silly!” she told him. Dean froze.

“what? You don’t believe me?” she asked. “I don’t lie Dean. Sammy is your little brother. Four years younger, he’s special you see…you? Not so much. But it’ll hurt him when I kill you so that’s a plus” she grinned, twirling a wicked looking knife in her hand.

“I don’t believe you” dean grunted out. “why haven’t they told me then?” he asked smugly.

“well…maybe they were disappointed with you? Or were happier without you?” she shrugged, stalking towards him. Holding the knife, she gently traced the knife along dean’s face and lips. “I don’t know dean, but… it doesn’t really matter now? You’re not going back with them”

“oh yeah?” dean asked. Shutting his eyes, he focused on the feeling of being incapacitated and his desire to be free. Pulling, he fell from his place on the wall. He punched the demon in the face before she could react, grappling with the knife in her hand. as the other demons moved towards him, dean sent them flying back across the room. He took the knife from the demon and stabbed it in her arm, causing her to yell out from pain. Dean turned to the demons on the wall, raising his hand. Clenching his fist, he focused on everything Michael had taught him. Glaring at the demon, he felt the power surge through his hands. The demon who was the focus of his attention glowed orange, yelling out in pain as spasms worked through his body. Then the body collapsed, but dean saw the human within was still faintly breathing. Turning back to the female with the knife stabbed through her hand, dean yanked it out.

“what are you?” she breathed out in fear? Dean grinned, taking pleasure in her fear.

“Dean!” dean turned at the sound of his mom’s voice. The distraction was enough for the demon to push him back and kick him in the face, slamming him into the floor. Dean opened his eyes to see the hunters storm the room, spraying holy water at the remaining demons. John began to yell out an exorcism, working on getting rid of the demons from the human host. His mom jumped at the female demon who had kicked him down and begun exchanging blows. Dean made his way up slowly, his body protesting at the pain. As he turned back to look at his mom, he opened his mouth to cheer her on. Then he was made aware of the demon slowly approaching her from behind. In his hand was a large knife. The demon lunged towards his mom from behind, just as Dean screamed out “mom!”

Raising his hand, dean focused on diverting the direction of the knife. He was too slow to force the knife out of the demons hands, and had to watch in slow motion as the knife plunged through his mothers back.

“mom!” dean yelled, able to do nothing but clutch his mother to his chest as she fell, blood leaking from her mouth. Dean looked up in horror, yelling out for help.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts? Feelings?  
> Will mom pull through?   
> Dean knows he's a WINCHESTER
> 
> Remember to comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe.


	7. The truth shall set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal, comment, kudos blah blah

Time seemed to slow. All Dean could see, all he could focus on, was the sharp silver knife plunging through his mother’s back. The way her body arched, her face crumpled – how small and weak she felt in his arms. Never in that moment had he felt more weak, more useless than now.

“d-dad!” Dean cried out, his chest feeling hollow. “mom mom c’mon” he pleaded, lightly tapping at her face. She looked up at him blearily, blood leaking from the side of her mouth. “mom you’re going to be fine. Promise me” he begged. She raised a shaky hand, finally placing it on the side of his face. Her hand was cold and clammy. Dean’s heart was pounding, fear paralysing his body. Her face was pale, drained of blood. Her body feel eerily still.

“Dee” she breathed out painfully, her eyes slipping shut. Dean’s world was thrown into chaos, a high-pitched whirring blared in his ears. Her eyes had shut – HER EYES HAD SHUT. “mom mom!” he began to yell frantically, tapping the side of her face with more vigour. “mom” he begged, tears flowing down his eyes. This was the woman who had practically raised him – she had loved him, held him when he cried, made him food. He loved tomato rice soup, it was his…but his mom didn’t make that for him? Did she? Suddenly Dean was hit with flashes of a blond woman kneeling beside him, smiling cheekily as she ruffled his hair.

_“mom, when’s the baby gonna be born?” dean asked anxiously, placing his hands on the large stomach of his mother._

_“not yet Dean, but he’s excited to be here.” She grinned widely down at him, running her hand through his hair. Dean smiled back up at her in happiness._

_“and I’m excited to have him! He’s gonna be my little brother. We’ll play football and I’ll read to him and-and ill sing to him and-“_

_“slow down honey!” she laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Baby Sam isn’t here yet, but baby Dean is” she winked at him._

_“I’m not a baby” he grumbled._

_“does my not-a-baby-Dean want some tomato rice soup and a sandwich?” she asked teasingly._

_“With the crusts cut off?” he looked up pleadingly at her._

_“with the crusts cut off” she confirmed, lifting him up beside her so he could help her stir the tomato rice soup._

_“I hope you’re not spoiling him” Dean turned to see his dad enter the room, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the sofa._

_“dad!” he cried out excitedly. “We felt the baby kick! He felt so small!” he cheered, laughing as his dad grabbed him and swung him around._

_“Dean, DEAN!”_

The vision was beginning to blur. Sounds of struggle and pain intermixing with the laughter.

_“What shall we name the baby?”_

_“I think we should name-“_

“Dean, open your eyes!” He opened his eyes at the command, looking down at his mother in his arms. He didn’t know why he had flashbacks of – of his biological mother, but it was something he did not want to focus on. At the moment, the only mother he ever knew or remembered was dead.  

Dean opened his eyes, the vision destroyed. He looked up to see his father kneeled beside him, holding his mother gently in his arms.

“She’s- she’s dead” he choked out, pain filling up his entire body.

“No, she isn’t. not yet” Mike replied forlornly, grabbing Lucy’s body and lifting her slowly up. “Joey, get my bag. I need a table, some towels and water. Now!” he yelled out.

“she’s – not dead?” dean asked shocked. His mother certainly looked dead. She was pale, her eyes shut – but there, he could see it, her body was faintly moving. He felt a spark of hope rise up inside of him. He stood there idly as everyone around him did as Mike commanded. Mike placed Lucy on the dining room table gently, placing her face down. He grabbed the medic bag Joey threw to him, ripping it open. Ellen and Sam entered the room, hands filled with a bowl of hot water and towels.

“Dean! Are you with me? We need to save your mom!” his dad yelled. Dean was snapped out of his stupor, suddenly on alert. His eyes were focused on his mother slumped over the table, the knife placed in her back.

“yeah!” he vowed, running over beside his dad. Mike took out a pair of scissors, cutting open the back of Lucy’s t-shirt. Dean worked with joey, dipping the towels in water and gently wiping away the blood.

“okay, looks like we’ve got a stabbing in the dorsal. The knife has entered completely. I will now remove the knife, be prepared for surgery” he told Dean, undertaking a medical tone. Dean tried to do the same, tries to detach himself from his mom- from the patient, just as his father had done. It was the only thing that would help him get through it at the moment. As Mike removed the knife, Dean took out a canister of Morphine, slowly injecting the morphine into his mother’s veins. The morphine would act quickly, erasing all sense of pain in Lucy’s body. As Mike removed the knife, Dean instantly took a towel and pressed down on the wound to stem the flow of blood.

“okay, Joey pass the stiches and needle” his dad commanded. “as long as we get it stitched up quickly, she should be okay. Rig up an IV line to give her some fluids, maybe a blood transplant? Nothing vital has been hit” Mike spoke quickly. Joey got to work setting up an IV line whilst Dean helped his dad to wipe away the blood whilst Mike began stitching the wound. “this will require a lot of stitches” he murmured to himself, gritting his teeth as he worked on the one person he never thought he’d have to – his wife. Joey passed dean the IV line. Dean nodded in thanks whilst he got to work. He made a light tourniquet above his mom’s veins before he inserted the IV, immediately placing the bag upright on a stand so that she could get the nutrients needed.

When mike turned around to face the room of quiet and staring occupants, he let out a sigh.

“how is she” John asked, looking stricken. He and the others had felt useless as they watched Mike, joey and Dean work together to help Lucy. Although he hadn’t known them long, he was fond of Lucy. She was a spitfire, always quick to call him out on his bullshit. More importantly, she was a good hunter and loved his son – something he could definitely see in himself.

“She’s stable. We’ll need to wait until she wakes up, there’s nothing more we can do.” It was only once it was quiet that Dean realised the demons were gone.

“where’s the demons? And their hosts?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the way his mother lay on the table.

“we managed to exorcise the remaining ones. There are two hosts alive, Ellen’s gone outside with them” Bobby informed the room. It was only then that Dean noticed Ellen wasn’t in the room.

“what happened son?” john asked. Dean looked up immediately, faintly shocked to see John talking to Sam. He hadn’t forgotten the earth-shattering revelation he had just learnt from the demon – and from his flashback. John Winchester was his father. Sam was his brother. The blond-haired lady from his vision must be his mother. John must’ve known, was that why he couldn’t stop staring at dean? But why hadn’t he told Dean of his true nature? Dean didn’t know what to do. He had no memory of his previous family, not really. He grew up with Lucy, mike and joey. But did this one flashback he had mean he was going to have more? Dean had more important things to work on at the moment. Like the fact that Sam was a special child! Like the fact that his mother, the only mother he truly remembered, could be dying right now! He snapped out of his thoughts to focus on Sam’s response.

“well we came here to check on a Scott Carey. He was linked with two murders. I got here and found him- “

“Where is he?” john asked quickly. “Special child! C’mon Sam you should’ve told us. Is he dead?” john asked. Dean looked around the room at the dead bodies. None of them were Scott Carey.

“you…” dean started “you said Ellen was outside with two survivors? What do they look like?” dean asked warily. The question was triggering enough as Bobby and John ran outside. Was Scott Carey outside with Ellen? Worse, had he done something to her?

“don’t you dare touch her you son of a bitch!” dean heard Bobby yell out. Dean wished he could go out and help, but he didn’t want to leave his mom’s side. A sentiment Joey and Mike shared since they both sat on the floor beside Lucy’s body, both looking pale and despairing. Dean heard a thump outside, before sounds nearing the door. He looked up to see Ellen enter, looking shaken. Behind her were John and Bobby, followed by – Cas! who was carrying the unconscious body of who Dean assumed was Scott Carey.

“I apologise for being late” Cas told the group, before his eyes slowed and lingered on the form of Lucy. He dropped Carey’s body, striding towards Lucy. He raised a hand “I’ll heal her” he intoned, before Dean jumped up and grabbed him.

“We did all we could Cas” dean told him pointedly. “there’s nothing else we can do at this moment. But do you think she’ll be okay? You know, medically if you take a look” dean asked him desperately. Cas nodded, before leaning down and peering at Lucy’s body.

“she should be fine. A big wound, but it didn’t touch anything major. Some bed rest for a few weeks and she’ll be good.” At his words, Dean let out a huge sigh of relief. His mom would be fine without Cas’ help. But the moment the Winchesters were gone, he was going to have Cas work his mojo to heal her up completely.

“Sam, you didn’t finish your story. What happened?” John prodded Sam once more.

“like I said, I came here and it was an ambush. A couple demons” he shrugged.

“What did they want?” Joey asked. “what did they say?”

“…nothing much” Sam shrugged once more. Dean eyes narrowed at the eye contact between Sam and john. Sam was lying. “they just wanted me here to question me. They know I’m a Winchester and am after yellow eyes. Nothing else” he told the group. Well that was definitely a lie.

“and you, dean. What happened?” Ellen asked him.

“I went to the therapist. The guy said Carey’s been dreaming of yellow eyes. That the man was protecting him by sending him demons, because a hunter was coming after him. I don’t think he meant us either” he added, watching as the hunter’s eyes all narrowed.

“A hunter, huh” Ellen stated, hands on her hip. “why would the hunter be after him? You know, besides the electrocution”

“because he’s a special child” dean stated bluntly. “Azazel has plans for special children. They have powers. Not for anything good” he growled out, suddenly feeling angry. Angry at john for not telling him the truth. Angry at Sam for being a special child – for lying to them. Dean and his family had been dragged into this by the Winchesters and all they had got from it was a stabbed Lucy. They hadn’t gotten any closer to yellow eyes.

“so, what, all of them are bad?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed on Dean’s.

“depends on what they’re doing with their powers. When you’ve got ones killing people, that’s not good” he told Sam.

“and the good ones?”

“are there good ones?” he asked spitefully.

“you sound like you think they’re all bad when you haven’t met all of them!” Sam snapped at him.

“my” dean held a hand to his chest in mock shock. “you sound awfully defensive about the special children. Got something to add there _Sammy?”_  he asked, taking delight in the way Sam winced at the nickname.

“hey hey!” Ellen snapped. “don’t get all riled up. We got bigger things to focus on”

“I agree” Dean turned back to his mom. “We should get her back to the motel, get her some rest” he told his dad who nodded along with him. Castiel stepped forward, picking up the small frame of Lucy and walking her slowly to the door. Dean saw Cas place a hand discretely on Lucy’s back. Dean smiled wryly, knowing Cas had instantly healed her.

“Good idea, John and I will take this one down to the station for his crimes” Bobby told Dean, casting a look at the unconscious Scott Carey.

“We’ll meet you back at the motel” dean told the room quickly before walking out to follow Castiel and his mother.

 

  * MOTEL



Lucy was now awake in her motel room, laid up against the motel bed. Although dean knew she was fine, she still didn’t look it. He knew logically she was acting ill for the Winchester’s benefits, but it still hurt him to look at her in that state. He wasn’t quick enough with the knife. He was able to change the direction of the knife so it hit her upper back instead of her chest, but he wasn’t able to get rid of it completely. If Cas wasn’t there, if his dad wasn’t there, she could’ve died. Something he would _not_ allow to happen. This was why he had called a meeting in Lucy and Ellen’s motel room. Everyone was gathered.

“thanks for coming everyone. I’ve made a decision – one that you can’t change” he begun. “mom, dad, Joey…I don’t want you to hunt with us anymore. Listen listen!” he cried out, holding up a hand before they could interrupt. “mom, you got stabbed today. Could’ve died if not for dad. I won’t risk your life, or yours” he looked at Mike, “or yours” he looked at joey. “I’ll stay with the Winchesters, I’ll hunt with them, I’ll find and kill yellow eyes. But you- all of you, wont. Joey, you’ve got college soon. Focus on that, have fun with the summer and be a teenager. Dad, work more hours at the hospital. Mom, keep being a badass. You’re well known in the hunting circles. Help out hunters by giving them information, writing fact files, you’re good at that” he told her smiling.

“dean, you cant really expect us to just drop this. To let you hunt on your own” Lucy told him, her eyes wide.

“I do. And I won’t be alone” he gestured to the hunters gathered in the room. “I’ll have backup”

“he will – we promise that” John started.

“-shut up” Lucy snapped. “Dean” she said brokenly, prompting him to kneel beside her bed. She took his face in her hands. “baby we raised you. We saw a little boy with no home, but so much spirit, and we loved you. We raised you as our own because you ARE our own, you are our son. You understand?” she asked him.

“mom -mom I know. I know you love me. You prove it all the time, everyday. You proved it when you – you all – dropped your lives for me, to protect me. But the Same way you want to protect me is just how I want to protect you. If something happens to you i…I couldn’t bear it. Not with you guys” he muttered, eyes downcast as he attempted to hold back the tears in his eyes.

“Dean, we don’t want you to be out here unprotected” Mike spoke now. Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you don’t. but you gotta understand – this is for your safety. You don’t want mom or joey to get hurt – again- do you?” he asked. Mike shook his head.

“but I also don’t want _you_ to get hurt”

“I won’t. I’m a good hunter, but Cas and the others will also have my back” he vowed.

“Dean, if this is what you want – then I’ll support you with this” his mom said, her eyes shining with trust but her face still downcast. “but the moment you need us, the moment dean! You call us and we will be there, always. No matter what” she promised him.

“I know. I know” he told her, kissing her on the forehead and grabbing his brother and dad in a hug. “I think we’re gonna move out now. We’ve got a lot to do” he winced apologetically. “I love you all” he told them, grinning as his mother blew kisses back at him.

Dean waved once more, leaving the motel room with Sam, John, Ellen, Bobby and Cas in tow. They all walked in silence, Dean in particular frowning.  As they walked towards the cars, Dean stopped. He turned around to face the hunters.  “Cas and I will ride with Bobby and Ellen. Let’s get it straight” he looked up stonily at Sam and John. “I know you’re a special child, and lied to us about that” he said pointedly. Sam paled rapidly, opening his mouth to make an excuse.  “and” he looked to john, “I know you’re my biological father, that Sam’s my brother. This is not a topic I want to discuss at the moment” he ended it quickly, walking off away from the group and waiting at Bobby’s car to get back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? Leave your thoughts below!


	8. Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I took so long to post. Hopefully you'll be happy that this chapter is twice the length of the others! Enjoy and comment.

Dean and Cas rode in the back of Bobby’s car in silence. Dean caught both Bobby and Ellen casting nervous looks back at him in an attempt to prompt him into speaking. Since Dean’s admission that he knew he was a Winchester, they hadn’t said anything. Thankfully, neither did Cas. he looked pointedly at Dean when they made eye contact, but made no further attempt to force Dean into talking about his birth family. To be honest, Dean was just looking for an escape. He didn’t really want to talk about anything with Sam and John. He didn’t know what to think. Sure, he had always wanted to know who his family was. He had never regained the memories, but was always desperate to know – if he _really_ admitted the truth – if they loved or cared about him. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love his family – Joey, Lucy and Mike. They were there for him, raised him. He practically helped raise Joey from a baby, something he probably did to Sam too. He knew he didn’t to talk to Sam and John, but there were so many things on his mind at the moment. The special children – Sam being one of them. Yellow eyes with a plan. Him and his powers with Michael – they still weren’t completely explained, he didn’t even know how he got them yet. All he knew was that he wasn’t one of the special children like Sam was. When they reached Bobby’s he would talk to John and Sam, no matter how awkward it may be. Dean shut his eyes, drifting into a dreamscape. This time he met Michael in a forest.

Dean stood in the middle of a forest, surrounded by towering green trees. The ground was dark with soil, with foliage littered everywhere. There were flowers growing beneath the trees, bright hues of orange, pink, purple and yellow. Dean lifted his head. The sky was dark, covered in clouds. A few scarce rays of sunlight penetrated the clouds and shone within the forest. Faint sounds of animals and birds singing was heard. It was peaceful here, Dean mused. It was always peaceful in the dreamscapes.

“where are we?” he turned around to look at Michael.

“a small section of the Amazon rainforest. Beautiful, isn’t it? I am still occasionally awed by the beauty found in the Earth” he admitted.

“yeah that’s great and all, but why am I here? Not that it’s not nice to see you, but I’m seeing you a lot more frequently now.”

“Dean, we must talk about what happened.” His eyes softened. “I apologise about your mother’s injury”

“no problem, Cas was there to heal her up straight away”

“We must also talk about the Winchesters. About what you learnt”

“I don’t really want to talk about that” Dean immediately turned sour.

“Dean” he sighed softly. “You have discovered your birth parents. It must be difficult”

 Dean remained stubbornly silent for a few moments. Then reluctantly spoke: “I always wondered who they were. Now I’ve found them. I don’t really know much about them” he confessed.

“I can tell you, if you are ready to learn” Michael offered him.

“…yeah”

“The Winchester’s are good hunters. Mary Winchester was murdered when Sam was six months old. Azazel fed Sam demon blood to activate his psychic powers. It is something he has done to several of the special children” Michael began. “Your father-John, took you both and raised you in the hunter life. Taught you how to use a gun, about supernatural creatures. You raised Sam whilst he was hunting most of the time. He did neglect you. The day you lost your memory, you were attacked – by simple humans before you ask. You told Sam to run, he did. You managed to crawl into the back of a car, and was put in hospital. You lost your memories. Sam and john believed you dead. You were raised with the Smith’s.”

“if you knew this, why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked him, growing furious.

“Dean, all things must come to pass” Michael told him passively.

“All things must- are you kidding me? I’ve been around my biological family for days Michael and you could’ve – but didn’t, tell me! Explain it, and give me a better reason than some two bit quote found on sweaters”

“Dean, please understand, you cannot be overwhelmed. You’re sensitive to-“

“I’m sensitive! I’m sensitive” Dean laughed aloud. “Tell me the truth. Now” he demanded.

“I cannot tell you everything at once. You must come to your own realisation, it’s the only way. Trust me, we cannot be overwhelmed- that is to say, just wait”

“fine. Is there anything else I should know?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

“nothing too pertinent at the time. But make sure you speak to John and Sam, they are your family. Sam is your younger brother, and he is at threat from Azazel. We must not let Azazel get his hands on Sam” he stressed severely.

“and why not? Or must I come to my own realisation about that aswell?” dean asked sarcastically.

“will you listen to me?” Michael asked.

“Yes” Dean intoned.

“Fine, what I am about to tell you is of importance. Do not disclose it with anyone” Michael told him. “Azazel’s ultimate plan is to release- to release Lucifer from his cage”

“Lucifer?” Dean was aghast. “Satan? The Devil?” he was shocked. This was Azazel’s plan?!

“Yes” Michael winced. “He plan’s to release Lucifer from his cage in hell so that he can rule once more”

“huh. I always thought Lucifer did rule hell. You know, the whole ‘better to rule in hell than serve in heaven’ quote and all that” dean mused. Michael tilted his head to the side.

“Yes. Whilst he did believe that, it is not necessarily what happened”

“so how will Azazel get him out?”

“it is a complicated process that involves Lilith, one of the most menacing and dangerous demons in existence.”

“who is Lilith?” dean leaned forward, definitely intrigued.

Michael turned his head to look at the scenery of the forest for a few moments. “She was the- she was the ‘Eve’ before ‘Adam and Eve’ if you understand” Michael explained slowly.

“No shit. Adam and Lilith”

“yes. She fell, and became one of the most powerful demons. She was the first demon Lucifer created. He turned her to prove to father that humans were fundamentally flawed. She will release Lucifer if given the chance”

“Surely that’s not an issue? You kicked Lucifer’s ass one time, you can do it again” Dean shrugged. Then he was thrown off guard when Michael slammed him against a tree, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“woah man, what the hell?” Dean yelped, pushing against Michael.

“do not say that” Michael threatened.

“what’s the issue? You’re suddenly sensitive over Lucifer”

“Dean, please try to understand. Lucifer is my brother, my younger brother. To cast him out-“ Michael suddenly looked vulnerable. “to cast him out was one of the most trying, most difficult things my father had ever asked for. I- I almost lost faith” he confessed. “I raised Lucifer when our father had other business to attend to. And he strayed – he lost faith, and for that he was punished! He was cast down into Hell, and my father was not strong enough to do it…so I did it. I betrayed my brother who I raised. And when I returned I was praised for it. Praised for casting down my brother and a third of all the angels. Nothing was ever the same after that” he whispered brokenly.

Dean was unusually silent. He couldn’t imagine the pain Michael was feeling. He had never thought about it before.

“if Lucifer is released, the Angels will expect me to fight him again. And I will – I must if it means saving the world. But I – I dread it” he whispered forlornly.

“man, I cant imagine what that feels like” dean said sympathetically, running his hand across his face.

“but you can Dean, or should have some idea. Look at the way you raised Sam” Mihcael told him knowingly.

“unfortunately I uh … I don’t remember sam or raising him” dean told him sheepishly.

“that is easily rectified” Michael smiled. He stepped forward, every step crackling the twigs beneath his feet. He reached out his hand and touched Dean’s head. Suddenly, it was like Dean was in a dream within a dream. He was barraged with flashbacks of him and Sam.

_“Dee, Dee, what’s for breakfast?” Sam tugged on Dean’s shirt._

_“What do you want Sammy?”_

_“I dunno…what do you want?” he asked shyly looking up at dean._

_“lucky charms”_

_“than I want lucky charms too!” Sammy yelled enthusiastically._

_“I guess we’re both having lucky charms then!” Dean smiled happily, lifting Sammy and spinning him around._

_-_

_“I’m scared Dean, what if there’s a monster under the bed?” sam asked dean, his eyes wide and terrified._

_“Well, I’ll be sleeping next to you, and have a gun to fight off any monsters. I promise they wont get to you” dean vowed, tickling Sam on the side._

_“okay Dean, I trust you” Sam smiled up at him sleepily, before turning around and falling asleep._

_-_

_“Ouch it hurts Dean!” Sam had fallen down running too fast. He was currently laying on the ground clutching his knee, which was bleeding._

_“Sammy Sammy, it’s okay” Dean told him, wiping away the tears._

_“But it hurts” Sam wailed._

_“I know, I know. I’m sorry” Dean apologised, clutching Sam close and kissing him on the forehead. Dean was only a child but couldn’t ever imagine feeling more pain than he felt now. He never wanted Sammy to feel bad, not ever again. It was his duty to protect him._

_-_

_Sammy had been crying non-stop. Sometimes his cries were loud and consistent, other times quiet and trembling. John had gotten annoyed at Sam’s tears and had left the house in a fit of anger, leaving a four year old Dean with a newly orphaned Sam. Dean picked up the crying Sam in his arms gently. Sam immediately begun to quiet down, his tear soaked eyes opening briefly._

_“shh it’s okay” Dean murmured soothingly. “hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better” he sung softly. It was the same song mom used to sing to him when he had nightmares, and it seemed to work for Sam. Bit by bit, Sam grew quieter and quieter until his tears eventually stopped._

_When john arrived in a drunk stupor, it was to find Dean nearly asleep on his bed, with Sam asleep on his chest._

_-_

When dean exited the flashback, the way he felt was…was difficult to explain. Before this, he had no memory of a baby Sam. But, but since the flashbacks, it was like he remembered everything. He didn’t of course, but he felt an entire lifetimes’ worth of love and affection for Sam. He could still feel a baby Sam in his arms, felt the sorrow when Sam felt pain, felt protectiveness for Sam. In what was simply a moment, Dean now knew what it was like to be Sam Winchester’ older brother Dean Winchester. And he now understood what Michael had meant.

“now you see Dean, what I feel. Raising Sam, being raised alongside Joey, if you were asked to cast them out – could you do it? Raising Sam in place of an absent father, much like I did, could you do it?” Michael asked him once more. Dean simply shook his head wordlessly.

“we’re…we’re more alike than I thought” Dean commented. Michael did not reply, by cocked a head. “well…we’re both older brothers, who raised young brother’s because our dads were gone. Your brother was a bit…evil” that was really underdoing it. “and mine could be….well, he might go down the path Azazel wants” Dean shuddered at the thought of Azazel getting his hands on Sam, on raising Lucifer.

“yes. Yes we are” Michael said seriously, his dark eyes meeting Dean’s. Then the forest, with Michael standing in the middle, disappearing in a haze and dean awoke.

“Dean, we have arrived at Robert Singer’s home” Cas told him. dean grunted tiredly, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. 

“yeah” dean responded gruffly, opening the car door to get out. Instantly, he caught sight of Sam and John waiting outside their car – what a beauty she was!- looking intensely at dean. Dean breathed in heavily. It was now or never.

“uh, you guys go in. I’m gonna-“ he gestured to Sam and John. Bobby and Ellen nodded understandingly, walking up to the small house and entering. When they had entered, dean walked over to sam and john who looked as nervous as dean felt.

“hey” Dean told them.

“hi” Sam said shyly whilst John simply nodded.

“so I know what I said before wasn’t really…wasn’t” Dean broke off. “So listen, I realised you guys were my family when we fought those demons” he began. “I had a flashback, of um…Mary? Mom?” he winced at the wording. “She was pregnant with Sam. Then I had some more flashbacks, of Sam crying, and tomato rice soup, and Hey Jude and…and basically a whole bunch of stuff” he told them. Sam and john seemed to lighten up at that, John going so far as to smile tentatively.

“I don’t want things to be awkward. You are my brother and dad” their smiles grew wider, “but Lucy, mike and Joey did raise me. They also are my family, family isn’t just about blood. We all want Azazel dead. We’ll deal with that, and then after…we can get to know eachother?” he suggested tentatively.

“yeah” Sam coughed once. “yeah, I’d like that. We thought you were dead” he blurted out. “We searched and looked but…but we couldn’t find you. I’m sorry” he admitted.

“no it’s cool. I had a pretty good upbringing so it’s…”

“did they treat you good? Raise you right?” John asked gruffly, his eyes intense.

“yeah, yeah they did” Dean grinned. “they really did”

“that’s good. I owe them” John confessed.

“so, what do you want from us? Should we say, or not say something?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“No no, it’s…we’ll take it slow. I’ll call you john, if you don’t mind – for now at least” he looked at John who nodded in agreement, even if he didn’t look happy. “we can talk, you can tell me about mom” he looked to john. “I remember her smile, her soup and singing” dean smiled along with sam and john.

“sure, we can tell you” John agreed. “and you can tell us about you? About what you remember, if you get memories back”

“yeah, that’s great” Dean smiled. “Well one thing I can tell you, is that I love your car. She’s a beauty” he complimented the ’67 Chevy.

“Yeah, you loved her even from young” John smiled. “you can take her for a spin if you’d like” he offered.

“sure, that’ll be nice. Maybe we should head in for now? Get to work” he suggested.

“Okay Dean”

Together the three Winchester’s walked towards Bobby’s home, each one of them more enlightened. Dean felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. His past was unravelling more and more, and he was interested to find out what was next. To find out what was next with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Remember to comment!


	9. Cold blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the Winchesters - and Dean - to work together to find Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, I apologise profoundly for the delay in uploading this chapter. I know, I know, its been months! I will try to upload regularly if I can, I've just been so busy.   
> With that said, enjoy!

Inside Bobby’s home, once the tension had been released, they were discussing the next steps on how to summon Death to figure out the Yellow Eyed Demon’s plans. Dean let his eyes trail over the insides of the small home, taking note of the abundance of books and rare family mementos. He saw only one picture of a blond haired woman with Bobby, and another picture of Sam and Jo together. They looked young- around 13 or so, with their arms slung over the other’s shoulders. They were smiling. Sam looked radiant, his smile almost lighting up the whole frame as he smiled cheekily at the camera.

 

Dean turned away from the pictures to pay attention to what John was saying. He was sat on a sofa, hunched over and brows furrowed. “I still say we summon Death. We can use his knowledge. He knows all the people who have died – how they died if you understand me. We find out what links everyone. Follow the trail of bodies and we can find out more about his plan. We know that-“ he suddenly broke off, casting a shifty eye at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. “if you’re worried about what I know, don’t. I know Sam is a special child. I know that Azazel wants him and others, that they’ve been given powers. Speaking of-“he turned to look at Sam, “what’s the extent of your powers?”

Sam looked a bit sheepish at the question, but still answered, albeit hesitantly. “Well I have visions of some people. That’s how I knew about Scott Carey. I’ve also been able to do other things…like move things with my mind and stuff” he looked up hopelessly at Dean. Dean smiled reassuringly, but said nothing except “okay that’s cool. Anything else you know that you can share with us?”

Dean felt a slight twinge of guilt at not telling them about his own powers and Michael, and Cas being an Angel, but he still didn’t know them. He also felt guilty at leading them on a futile chase. The Winchesters wanted to summon Death to ask him questions. They realised that Azazel was giving children powers for some nefarious purpose. They also knew that most of the parents of the children were killed by fire. John and Bobby believed if they summoned death, they could figure out which other children were chosen, and what Azazel’s plan was. Dean knew what Azazel’s plan was, and he could’ve told them, but then they would’ve wanted to know how he knew it – and he wasn’t willing to share his conversations with Michael, especially as he hadn’t told Cas yet either. He hadn’t told Cas about the powers, with fear that Cas may grow angry.

But a larger part of Dean was reluctant to share his powers, because he wasn’t sure he completely trusted Michael. Michael had given him valuable information, and he was indeed useful. But – but he was trying to teach Dean how to use powers. And Dean already knew of a bunch of kids who had powers, powers given to them by Azazel. Dean was confident that Michael was Azazel, but he also believed that he was hiding something. Dean trusted his gut, and right now? His gut told him that Michael hadn’t disclosed the full information. He would tell the Winchester’s eventually. He would. But after he spoke to Cas and Michael about revealing their identities. He knew Michael would say no – he had refused Dean’s plea to inform Castiel of Michael existence, so he would probably forbid him from talking to the Winchester’s about it.

“okay” Dean clapped his hands together, “how do we summon Death?” he asked them, attempting to change the subject.

“Well, that’s what we’re not too sure of” Bobby scratched his chin. “I’ve got a couple books here that should help. so if we get to reading that, it should help us.” He stood up from the couch and headed towards the massive bookshelf filled with dusty tomes. Grabbing a couple, he chucked them at John, Sam, Dean and Ellen. “Start reading” he commanded.

Dean took the old book in his hand, coughing at the dust which blew in his face the moment he opened it. Flicking to the first page, he let out a great sigh at the sheer volume of pages the book had. Castiel leaned in beside Dean, shocking him as Dean forgot he was even there with how quiet he was. It seemed it was an ability of Cas’ – people rarely noticed him even though he was right in front of them. That probably explained why Bobby didn’t throw him a book to read. “Dean” he whispered seriously. “I know how to summon Death – shall I tell them?.” Dean pondered it for a second: if Castiel seemingly knew how, right off the bat, it might cause suspicion. It would be better to wait for some time.  

“not yet Cas, give it some time.” Castiel nodded. Shifting himself to get more comfortable in his seat, he resigned himself to a long night filled with reading a pointless novel.

After multiple hours Dean finally told them how to summon Death. “The spell is not that complicated. It requires several ingredients and a simple summoning incantation” Castiel told the group promptly. “we will require: dead mans blood, vampire blood, tears of a siren, wood of the oak older than 500 years and a variety of herbs. Do you own it?” he directed the question at Bobby who rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

“yeah sure, I keep tears of the siren downstairs. Anything else you’d like? The wings of a fairy? God’s breath whilst you’re at it?” Bobby asked sarcastically. Whilst Cas initially frowned at Bobby’s use of sarcasm, he grew cold and stony at the mention of God.

“It would be wise not to blaspheme Robert Singer. Do not, ever, use the lord’s name in vain” he commanded stonily. His anger seemed to suddenly fill the room. A thick stifling presence took over; Dean was barely able to breathe from the suddenly thickness of air. He was silent and unable to move. Cas’ blue eyes almost glowed; his eyes focused intensely on Bobby who had immediately gone quiet, physically decreasing the size of his body to appear less intimidating.

“Cas” Dean gasped out when he was finally able to breathe, the pressure in the room slightly lessening. “We get it, he gets it” he choked out roughly. Cas turned to Dean immediately and the stifling presence grew once more, until Cas blinked his eyes and it suddenly disappeared as though it had never been there.

“Cas is really religious” Dean told the widened eyes of everyone in the room. “so please don’t insult his religion” he asked them, attempting to distract the attention from Cas who was still standing there, as imposing as ever. Dean didn’t miss the look both John and Bobby gave Cas, their eyes narrowed in suspicion. He also didn’t miss how John’s hands twitched towards the gun on the table. This wasn’t good. They were both perceptive men, and had definitely noticed that Cas seemed to possess some supernatural powers. Dean would have to warn Cas, and keep an eye out for John and Bobby in the meantime.

“shall we split up then?” Bobby asked the inhabitants, his frown replaced with pensiveness. “I know we can get some Siren tears from Caleb, he might also have some vampire blood. Dead man’s blood can be found in a morgue? Oak, maybe from a history museum. Herbs are easy, I have a bunch of them here. How shall we split up?”

“We also need some people to stay here and begin translating the spell, in addition to begin mixing the herbs. Maybe…um dad and Dean and I could stay here?” Sam asked sheepishly. “you can go to Caleb’s, Ellen to the morgue and Castiel can get the oak?” sam suggested, his eyes downcast. Dean knew he made the suggestion to force him to spend more time with John and him. Dean didn’t mind it, he did want to know his biological family. As long as it wasn’t too awkward or he didn’t ask too many questions.

“yeah that’s cool” Dean told the room. He saw John sigh in relief from the side of his eye.

“alright then, let’s get a move on” Ellen clapped her hands together, standing up from the sofa and preparing herself for a journey to the morgue. As Cas stood up, Dean grabbed his wrist.

“hey Cas, I know you can get the oak easy. Just…come back in a few hours? Make it look like you had to try, you know?”

Cas nodded at him, smiling faintly before leaving the room with Bobby and Ellen. When it was just the three Winchester’s in the room, things were slightly awkward. Dean got up and moved towards Sam who was focused intensely on an old book.

“so what you doing?” he asked.

“translating this from Latin to English. It should take some time”

“We can work on it together. I know a bit of latin. And whilst we do that, we can get to know eachother” Dean offered, gaining a smile from Sam at the suggestion.

“yeah that’s great. So what do you want to know?”

“you still a big nerd? I remember that you used to like to learn a lot when we were young? That changed?”

“no, not really. I like to learn”

“any specific interest?”

“law mainly.” He laughed at the look he received from Dean.

“cmon man” Dean laughed. “you have to understand the look. You, a hunter, who breaks laws – digs up bodies, kills people, impersonates federal agents, likes to learn about law. You want to be a lawyer?” Dean asked him.

“…no, im a hunter. It’s who I am.” Sam replied stiffly. Dean might not have seen Sam in over a decade, but he still knew when something was wrong with Sam.

“is that you speaking, or dad?” he asked. He pretended not to notice how Sam smiled when he said ‘dad’ instead of John. 

“well…” Sam didn’t reply.

“Listen Sam, if you want to be a lawyer, then do it. Do what makes you happy”

“what would make me happy is killing Azazel”

“then that’s what we’ll do. What would make you the happiest after Azazel’s death?”

“becoming a lawyer” Sam replied slowly, blushing when his eyes met Dean’s.

“Then focus on that. You’ll make it, I believe in you Sammy” he replied confidently.

“thanks Dean.” Sam smiled at him, then looked down pretty quick at John’s re-entrance into the living room. In john’s hands were several jars of what Dean assumed, were the necessary herbs.

“here boys. Come and get some of this” he called out to them. Dean and sam both moved from the couch and over to the kitchen where the herbs were sprawled across the counter.

“okay Dean, you take these and cut them up finely. Sam, take these and take out the pods. Discard the old shell’s okay?” Both males nodded to John’s commanded, and moved into an easy, synchronised comfortable silence.

“so uh Dean, you got any hobbies?”

“uh yeah. I like to work on cars, or read about engineering”

“you’re interested in engineering?” Sam perked up, just as John simultaneously asked “you like mechanics?”

“yes and yes” Dean replied. “I’ve always been interested in how things work – I guess that came from Da- from Mike” he finished, self conscious of the way John winced every time John called his adoptive parents ‘mom’ and ‘dad.’ “Although he’s a doctor, dad’s always had a passion for cars” he reiterated. He wouldn’t feel guilty at calling Mike ‘dad’, because he was his dad. It didn’t make John any less his father, but it just meant he had been raised by two men.

“that’s good. Its always been in your blood” john smiled, whilst Sam grinned widely.

“run this through me one more time” Sam started. “We’re going to summon Death and ask him about all the deaths: about the mothers who burned, the children with abilities…in the hope that Death will know of Azazels plans?” Sam questioned, his raised eyebrow indicating how foolish he thought it was.

“yes” John replied stonily. “and once we know his plan, we protect you from him and take him out for good” he vowed gruffly, his eyes meeting Sam’s. Sam nodded silently, wanting to trust in his father’s promise.

Dean felt guilty. Even though Sam had admitted his special powers and his relation to Azazel, Dean hadn’t told them about Cas being an Angel, and he hadn’t told anyone about speaking to Michael, or more importantly, about his own powers. Dean knew how Azazel planned to resurrect Lucifer, but he hadn’t even shared this with any of them. He knew he was a hypocrite for judging Sam for hiding the truth about being a ‘special child’, when in reality it was Dean who the true liar.

“it’ll be fine” Dean vouched, clapping Sam on the shoulder. “it’ll work out. We’ll kill Azazel and then everything will be okay.” Dean exited the room, not sure who he was really trying to reassure. He went upstairs quickly to the spare room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed, shutting his eyes and bowing his head.

“mike?” he asked cautiously. This time he didn’t slip into a sleep as he normally did. He was hovering on the edge of consciousness: he could feel the bed beneath him, the strain of his bowed neck, but he could also hear Michael’s voice.

“Dean” Michael replied.

“hey man, I just….i just need some more reassurance.”

“of course. What is troubling you?”

“We’re summoning death. Are we sure he wont…kill us or something? If he does attack us, are any of us actually strong enough to fight back?”

“Dean” Michael intoned seriously. “I would not let any harm come to any of them. Death will not attack, but if he does” Michael’s voice grew cold and stony, chills erupting down Dean’s neck, “if he does…he will see our wrath” Michael promised him. Dean felt strong in that moment, powerful. When he left the room, it was with swagger and cockiness.

-

The ritual was ready. Everyone had returned with the needed ingredients, they were laid out on the table. Now, came the ritual.

“who wants to do the honour?” John joked, not receiving any laughter.

“I’ll do it” Dean volunteered, glancing down at the paper with the summoning ritual written down on it. The penultimate step was to burn the remaining herbs, something Dean did with his lighter. As the herbs were burning, Dean shut his eyes and began to repeat the incantation three times. Once he had said it, they waited. At first, there was nothing; simply the silence of everyone in the room, the crackling of Bobby’s fire, and the drifting mist of the herbs. Then…then there was a thick stifling presence filling the room, shadows almost coming to life from the walls.

“who dares to summon me?” a voice asked. They all turned to the entrance where there was a tall, skinny, pale man, adorned in black robes standing there.

“I do” Dean stepped forward.

The man- Death, glanced at Dean up and down. “and who are you to-“ then he broke off. Eyes widening. Suddenly he was in front of Dean, hand raised to Dean’s forehead – close, but not touching. Dean was aware of how everyone in the room jumped in alarm, futilely raising their weapons at Death incase he harmed Dean.

“impossible” death murmured, his face moving extremely close to Dean’s, dark eyes peering into Dean’s green ones. “impossible? Improbable. Unlikely” he murmured to himself. Dean was the only one who heard his murmuring.

“What is?” Dean asked nervously, his curiousity overtaking his fear. The man leaned back, his eyes flickering over Dean’s face once more, eyes going glossy as if he saw something else.

“nothing” he replied. “Dean Winchester” he stated.

“yes” Dean confirmed. Death merely – smiled? He then turned, seating himself on a chair.

“now…before I kill you, someone get me some food” he commanded. Sam was eager to please, practically tripping over his feet in an effort to get to Bobby’s kitchen.

“hey!” John yelled, waving the gun about. “this aint a social call bud, we summoned you hear for a reason” he threatened.

“please” Death rolled his eyes. “that summoning ritual is nothing. I can leave any time I want.  I am not bound to you” he intoned seriously, the threatening aura returning in the room. “what is it you wish to know?” he asked leisurely, crossing his legs.

“Azazel. We want to know what Azazel wants” John told him. Death’s eyes flickered to Dean before returning to John. “Azazel wants to raise lucifer. To do so, he will have one special child release the first demon  - Lilith- from hell. Then, he will break 66 seals and release lucifer”

John’s face paled rapidly. “lucifer” he swallowed harshly. “he wants too – okay. How close is he?”

“hm” death went silent for a moment. “he has the children, they have their power. He’s a few steps away. If you wish to stop him, I suggest your hurry” he commented.

“that’s what we want to do!” Ellen snapped, her face then paling when realising she shouted at death. Thankfully, Sam returned with a peanut butter sandwich – something Death accepted (Dean couldn’t believe this was actually happening) before eating it in one go.

“kill Azazel and then Lilith, before she activates the other 65”

“what does that mean?” Cas asked intently.

“…castiel” Death’s head tilted, eyes focusing on Cas’ blue ones.

“yes”

“it’s been a long time” death responded.

“Wait…you’ve met?” sam asked ludicrously.

“yes. There was a…flood” cas replied. “I saw death” he spoke stiltedly.

“yeah yeah” Dean interrupted hurriedly. “I remember this, you nearly died and saw death- probably a reaper though” he added in an attempt to distract the attention away from cas.

Death seemed to realise that no one knew Cas was an angel. “indeed. Just a child then. You are much more…grown now. I doubt your father or siblings would be pleased with the direction you have gone.” Again, his eyes slid to Dean.

“well” Cas’ voice was harsh. “my father isn’t here to judge me. And my siblings…would realise why I do what I am doing”

“going slightly off track here. You mentioned something about 65 seals” Bobby interrupted.

“oh yes” Death looked chastised. “Castiel, you asked what I meant. The 66th seal to release lucifer, requires the death of Lilith.” Castiel paled, his eyes widening in shock.

“no. no that’s not possible. Because Lilith must die – her death would _stop_ lucifer, not bring him- I don’t-“ Dean was worried now, he had never seen Cas look so forlorn before.

“Castiel” Death said. “ELA ESTRA. ELA NEODI FRESOMA. NANIS TRUSBOA ILAESA.” Everyone in the room was confused at the abrupt change of the language. At first, Dean was too…then, a few seconds later he understood the words.

“they lie. They want him free. Do not trust everyone” the words floated into Dean’s head. How was it he understood it? Surely, it was Enochian they were speaking. Perhaps Dean could translate it because Michael had granted him translation as one of his powers.

“Now. Kill Azazel and stop the seals from breaking. Be warned, the first seal is when a righteous man spills blood in hell. Both john and Dean Winchester fit this: do not make any deals and do not go to hell” he commanded them seriously, causing Dean to become scared.

“and why…why would we make a deal?” he asked nervously.

“Azazel may try to kill Sam, or one of you to encourage the other to sacrifice themselves. He will resurrect Sam himself if he kills him – but as I said, _do not_ make any deals. Especially you, Dean Winchester” his eyes narrowed. “is that all you wish to know?” he questioned, leaning back leisurely.

“how will he use the special children” John’s face turned disgusted, “to free the Demon Lilith?”

“special child” Death corrected.

“No, there’s the more than one special child – I know for a fact there’s at least six-“ Sam’s eager speech was cut off.

“Yes. He gave many of you abilities. But only one of you will be needed in the end. In an archaic tradition” he smirked, “he intends for you to battle eachother to the death. The last one shall open the gates of hell.”

“if you knew of this, why didn’t you stop him?!” Sam asked harshly.

“first” his tone was cold, his black eyes focused intently on Sam. The stifling aura had returned once more. “do not think to question me, Samuel Winchester. Second, I am Death – I reap souls and assure people and monsters receive judgment. I do not interfere with the will of demons, humans, or angels alike.” No one except Dean could’ve noticed how his eyes slid minutely to Castiel’s. “I learnt only recently of his plans to pit you against one another, and I didn’t not see myself…fit, to interfere.”

“Now. If that is all, I wish to speak to Dean alone” his gaze turned swiftly to Dean who was stood there in shock.

“hey listen pal, you’re not taking him anywhere” John lifted the shotgun he was holding, aiming directly at Death’s forehead.

“please” Death rolled his eyes, then clicked his finger. Dean’s body was jerked. When he opened his eyes, he and Death were in an empty room, with just two chairs facing eachother.

“sit” he commanded. Dean did as he wished.

“so, what’s up?” he asked shakily, laughing nervously.

“tell me about yourself…Dean Winchester” Death’s head cocked.

“I’m sure you know everything.”

“true” Death nodded. “Michael” he said abruptly.

“you know about him?!” Dean was shocked.

“yes…” Death eyed him speculatively, taking time to respond. “yes, I know about him. tell me, how did you come to know of him?”

“I met him in a dream a few months ago. He explained that he’s there to help me”

“and you know of his nature?”

“if you mean, do I know he’s an angel, then yes I do”

“anything else he cared to share with you?”

“he told me about Azazel. And he’s helping me control my powers”

“powers…you say?”

“yeah. Telekinesis so far, I think more will come”

“interesting. Very interesting. I shall be keeping an eye on you, Dean Winchester. Remember, do not make a deal with any demon.”

With a similar whoosh, Dean was returned back to Bobby’s living room. John ran up to him, panic evident on his face. “Dean, are you okay? What happened?”

“nothing important. he just said that he’d been watching me. I was always known to be a righteous man” Dean shrugged, walking over to the kitchen to grab a beer. He took a long swig, watching and waiting until everyone decided to sit down and relax.

“so, what next?” Bobby asked the room.

“we make sure Sam, or one of us, doesn’t die. But I don’t know what else we can do” John sighed, running a hand through his head.

“there are several options, although they may not be morally acceptable” Cas spoke. “We can ensure the devil’s gate is never opened by killing all special children.” There was instantly backlash at his response, Sam yelling that they “wont be killing innocents!”

“or, we can wait until Lilith is released, then kill her instantly before she can break the 66 seals” Cas told them.

“to be honest, I’d prefer the second one. I don’t feel good killing innocents” Dean shrugged.

“Either way, the special children will die. If we kill them or not, they will fight to the death and only one will remain” Cas spoke tonelessly.

“isn’t there a way for us to...to protect all of them?” Ellen asked. “if we have all the children with us, with a cloaking signal, maybe he wont be able to find any of them?”

“it’s worth a shot. I guess we’d better try to locate all of them. Sam, with your psychicness, can you link to the others?” Bobby asked.

“I could try” Sam guessed. “but guys, aren’t we forgetting something? Didn’t anyone realise what Death said?” he asked. There was silence. “he said he ‘doesn’t interefere with the will of demons, humans or angels’! That mean’s angels exist. Cant we ask them to help us?”

“no, you cannot” Cas told them instantly.

“and why not?” Sam asked.

“The angels will let the seals break, so that Lucifer and Michael can fight. It is prophesised”

“maybe they wont want it to happen. How do we know unless we ask them?” Sam asked louder, growing frustrated. Cas’ eyes glowed.

“because you’re speaking to one now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAADAA, Was you expecting that?!   
> Does anyone have any ideas on where this is going? I wont give out spoilers, but I'm sure some of you are smart cookies :)


	10. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death appears, offering information that could help the hunters in their quest to stop the Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, please enjoy.

THEN

 

-

“who dares to summon me?” a voice asked. They all turned to the entrance where there was a tall, skinny, pale man, adorned in black robes standing there.  
“I do” Dean stepped forward.  
The man- Death, glanced at Dean up and down. “and who are you to-“ then he broke off. Eyes widening. Suddenly he was in front of Dean, hand raised to Dean’s forehead – close, but not touching. Dean was aware of how everyone in the room jumped in alarm, futilely raising their weapons at Death incase he harmed Dean.  
“impossible” death murmured, his face moving extremely close to Dean’s, dark eyes peering into Dean’s green ones. “impossible? Improbable. Unlikely” he murmured to himself. Dean was the only one who heard his murmuring.  
“What is?” Dean asked nervously, his curiousity overtaking his fear. The man leaned back, his eyes flickering over Dean’s face once more, eyes going glossy as if he saw something else.  
“nothing” he replied. “Dean Winchester” he stated.

-

“it’s been a long time” death responded.  
“Wait…you’ve met?” sam asked ludicrously.  
“yes. There was a…flood” cas replied. “I saw death” he spoke stiltedly.  
-

“Now. Kill Azazel and stop the seals from breaking. Be warned, the first seal is when a righteous man spills blood in hell. Both john and Dean Winchester fit this: do not make any deals and do not go to hell” he commanded them seriously, causing Dean to become scared.

 

NOW

“The angels will let the seals break, so that Lucifer and Michael can fight. It is prophesised”  
“maybe they wont want it to happen. How do we know unless we ask them?” Sam asked louder, growing frustrated. Cas’ eyes glowed.  
“because you’re speaking to one now.”

 

“You’re a what?!” John immediately lifted his gun, pointing it at Castiel who remained still and silent. Sam and Bobby followed his actions, they too lifting their guns and taking an aggressive stance. Dean sprung into action, stepping before Castiel and raising his arms wide to protect him. His hands raised pleadingly nad his eyes wide. 

“hey hey hey! Get your fucking guns away from him. Cas is family, he’s not gonna hurt me” he cursed. 

“well Death” Bobby pointed his finger at the nonchalant entity who remained quiet, merely raising an eyebrow, “ he said the angels cant be trusted. Whats to say this isn’t the one that took you from your daddy and had you raised with strangers for his plan?.” Dean let out a choked laugh. “is that what you think? Strangers? It seems to me that JOHN didn’t protect me, and that when demons came for me Cas did protect me.” He shrugged, eyes pointed accusingly at the gruff hunter. He watched John flinch back from his accusation, but couldn’t quite be bothered about the harm he caused the older man. Not when he was literally holding a gun to a man he cared for. 

At this accusation Cas stepped forward. As his eyes flashed, the room seemed to tremble, the atmosphere becoming thick with ozone. His presence was intimidating, so much so that even the hunters began to falter at the sight of him. “I would give my life to protect Dean. No harm would ever befall him. That I promise to you John Winchester” Cas pledged somberly. “Now, as I was saying before you interrupted me” Cas’ voice grew stony, “the angels want the apocalypse to happen. It was written by our Father, and so shall come to pass. Once Michael has defeated the serpent there shall be peace on Earth” to told them, now serenely. 

“And what about Earth? It becomes a battle ground and we all just die?” Sam sneered, waving his hand about. “Well gee, thanks God” he muttered sarcastically. 

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain Samuel Winchester. Besides, they will ascend to heaven and live eternally in peace” he responded. 

“Well for someone who apparently wants to “protect” dean you seem awfully uncaring about the whole heavy weight showdown between two archangels” John sneered. “now how about you get the fuck away from my sons before I blow a hole in your head?”

Castiel replied “a bullet will not kill me” the same time Dean yelled “shut the fuck up!.” Both John and Castiel turned to look at Dean in surprise. 

“Now you listen here you sonofabitch” dean swore at john. “cas has been in my life for a hell of a long time, hes protected me, stood by me when i needed him – even if i didn’t want him there. Hes sacrificed the trust of his family and has forsaken them for me. For me. Id die for him, kill for him and do a hell of a lot more” he ranted. The more he spoke the more dean felt the tight knot furled in his chest uncurling. He felt freer, open. His eyes met the deep blue of cas and in them he found serenity. “if you have a problem with cas you have a problem with me. Because i sure as hell trust him a lot more than i trust anyone else in this room” he panted roughly. 

“Dean we’re your family. Your brother, father, Bobby and Ellen are like family-“ Sam begun, eyes round with hurt. 

“But theyre not. Not to me. I don’t know them, i don’t remember them. Hell i barely remember you two” he gestured towards his brother and father. “You have to remember that i was alone without a family when they took me in, when they gave me support and cared for me. And Cas was a big part of teaching me how to hunt, of helping me become the man i am today., so the next time any of you open your mouth to insult him, we’re gonna have issues, capiche?” 

Everyone in the room was reluctant to meet his angry gaze, whilst Castiel looked both gobsmacked and touched at dean’s actions. Dean didn’t allow this to deter him and continued to speak. “Regardless of whatever trust issues you may have, i trust him with my life okay? Now, we have much bigger issues than your anger towards angels. Cas is the only angel on our side, willing to help us. We’ve got a couple thousand out there who want to release lucifer and want the seals to break. We’re up against time and the winged douchebags, so we need to work together.”

John sighed, his eyes piercing Castiel’s. Although he had lowered the gun, Dean noticed that he hadn’t holstered it yet. “Okay. We all want to stop the seals, so we’ll work on that together. BUT I aint promising to like him or trust him. Just you Dean.” Whilst Dean looked immensely frustrated at John’s words, he merely nodded so he didn’t exacerbate the situation. 

“Touching. Really” Dean turned to look at Death who stood there bored with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t be insulted if I decide not to stay and listen to you pathetic humans hash it out. Before I leave, I would like to remind you of one important thing.”

“oh yeah, and whats that?” Bobby asked, raising a eyebrow from where he stood.

“Michael” Death replied simply, his eyes flickering to Cas and Dean before settling on bobby. Dean felt a frisson of fear run up his spine. So far, no one knew that he was communicating with Michael. He planned to keep that communication quiet until he needed it. He knew everyone would blow up if he told them Michael was visiting him in his dreams – more so if they knew Michael was teaching Dean how to wield powers he had out of nowhere.  
“what – uh, what about him?” Dean attempted to ask nonchalantly. 

“where is he? The angels are planning to release Lucifer so they can have their Armageddon. One heavy weight is downstairs, where’s the favoured son?” Silence lingered after his question. 

“Uh, maybe waiting for-“ Sam attempted to suggest. Castiel cut him off.  
“Michael left Heaven a century ago, only a few angels know of his location. He is waiting until Lucifer is released before he arrives to fight the Deceiver.” 

“And has he not made any contact in the 100 years he’s been gone?” Death persisted. Castiel frowned, at a loss.  
“To the remaining Archangel in Heaven, Raphael, and the superiors he has made contact. I am of a lesser status so I am not privileged to his plans of the ensuing battle” Castiel admitted, only slightly ashamed of his words. “Michael will not help us. He wants his brother to be released so that he can continue what he begun eons ago.” 

Although Dean knew this to be false, he didn’t want to contradict Cas’ words. It would only open up a whole can of worms that he didn’t want to Deal with. Instead, he decided to push away the issue. “lets not focus on the things we don’t know, because believe me – that’s a hell of a lot. Let’s focus on the seals we can stop. How do we go about stopping them?”

“we look for signs the seals are breaking. Head there to stop them if they do break. But to break the rest they need to break the first seal: a righteous man shedding blood in hell. As we know that can be you or John, you both need to stay away from making any deals. Lilith must be released in order for the seals to break. The first born is currently locked away in hell, the doing of my brothers and sisters. We suspected that the yellow-eyed demon Azazel was using the special children to release her. Samuel must stay protected. We should also try to kill Azazel as fast as possible” Castiel ordered them. Dean was impressed with the way Cas delivered his speech, his natural ability to take charge was – was interesting to him. Whilst he had always known that Castiel was powerful – he was a friggin Angel after all!- seeing him commanding others was intriguing to Dean. He saw Castiel in a different light, as a superior or an – an equal, as opposed to a guardian. It pleased him to see Castiel take charge and exercise his power. It almost made Dean wonder why he felt like this. It couldn’t be that? No, no, it couldn’t be. 

Dean

 

Dean stiffened, cautiously watching the occupants of the room to see if they noticed anything. He noted, almost bleakly, that Death was watching him persistently, without breaking eye contact. 

Michael?

Yes. Dean, I feel the presence of a being I have not felt since – since before I 

\- That’s Death. Death is here. 

Death? That’s – that’s unsettling. Why is he here?

To provide information you haven’t given. We have a way of stopping the apocalypse. 

That’s good Dean…come to think of it, I may also have a way to stop it. 

What is it?

Nothing concerning at the moment. Go ahead with this plan, call on me if you need me. And don’t tell anyone – especially Death- of our arrangement. 

Of course Mikey.

When he felt Michael’s presence disappear, Dean focused back on the group. “Sorry, I zoned out. What are we doing?” he asked sheepishly, avoiding the peering gazes of Death and Castiel. It was his father who decided to respond to his question, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s daydreaming. 

“We agreed to stop the apocalypse as much as possible. To do that, we’re gonna kill that son of a yellow eyed bitch and this ‘Lilith’ as soon as we can. Then go about finding or trapping Michael so that he cant unleash his brother for the family reunion.” Whilst Dean knew that Michael didn’t want to fight Lucifer, he decided not to respond to that notion, still aware of Death’s non relenting eerie gaze upon his face. 

“Okay cool. So it’s sorted, we’re gonna just find two very dangerous demons and kill them. Cool” Dean clapped his hands, trying to summon some energy and enthusiasm. 

“Before I leave” Death spoke once more, approaching Dean. He didn’t stop until he was a hair width away, raising a long skeletal hand and hovering it over his face. Dean didn’t dare to breathe, cautious of Death’s actions. 

“Interesting” Death murmured once more, before taking a step back and speaking loudly. 

“As a neutral being, I cannot take interest nor support either side of this apocalypse. However, it may be of interest to you to find a woman named Anna Milton. She could be of use.” Before he could be further questioned, he disappeared into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first thoughts?   
> Remember to comment and kudos!
> 
> I do not own these characters, but am merely using them for entertainment purposes.   
> I do not give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites by anyone without my expressed permission.


End file.
